Gray Truth
by gokart48
Summary: Having succeeded so far in their aims, Edelgard and Byleth must now face off against those who slither in the dark who threaten the efforts they have worked so tirelessly towards. Recent events regarding Byleth also present many unanswered questions that he seeks to resolve in a land filled with unending deception and shrouded truths. Heavy Spoilers.
1. Throughout Life One

**A/N: **

**Warning, this story contains spoilers from all routes and takes place immediately after Edelgard's path. With how exceptionally well written the game is, I would highly recommend playing all paths for yourself before continuing on with this story. Even after playing the game for a month and doing some research there is much to discover hidden in between the lines.**

* * *

From the view of her balcony atop the Imperial Palace in Enbarr, Edelgard gazed stoically at the capital from up high. To the east there were rows upon rows of wooden houses clumped together with zig zagged roads and cobblestone paths to accommodate its expansive population. The people who dwelled there were just as colorful and varied as the company Edelgard had come to know.

As the sun set in the west, its remaining light would shine on the noble estates. A historical time capsule that stored the traditions and architecture of a millennia along with the wealth and stature of its residences. Blended between these two, the town square housed countless shops and stalls that made up the backbone of the Empire's economy. Lively during the day, the streets were now sparsely occupied as the city bell rung to signal the approach of dusk.

"Over there next to the opera house we will build the Imperial Institute of Reason and Crestology." The emperor replied blankly with only a passing interest. "To respect Linhardt's wishes he will only hold a superficial title there and relinquish his land rights. In exchange, he will be free to use the resources of the facility for any purpose he sees fit. Personally, I think his talents would have been better suited as an official of the Empire, but perhaps he will one day discover something of material value to Fódlan should it ever strike his interest."

"I know he will." The reserved man next to Edelgard replied confidently.

"Hmm." She withdrew her judgment for now as she secretly did share his optimism. "Well, both he and Hanneman seem to have found something new that has piqued their interest. It was crest this, and crest that when I spoke to them last. Almost as if they forgot my entire mission is to see the significance of those marks completely eradicated."

"In this case, I think you will find their research to be more valuable than its initial impression."

Edelgard gave a glaring look back and said critically, "You speak as if you know of their intentions."

With a subtle grin he said, "I may, but worry not. Everything will work out in time."

Immediately turning towards him, Edelgard had to forcefully restrain herself from inquiring more. He of all people knew how much she despised being kept in the dark. As emperor she could use any means necessary to pry the answers she wanted from those who would refuse to cooperate. Yet with him, she would begrudgingly settle for such a vague response. "I see. I must trust you are true to your word."

"I shall not misplace that trust."

With a large huff she said, "Is there anything else to report, or must that too be kept a secret from me?"

Relenting, Byleth turned to his betrothed and said, "I spoke with Ferdinand and Shamir about establishing an embassy in Dagda near its capital."

"Ah, yes." The emperor dressed in all red muttered back as she regained some of her poise amidst the fading orange horizon. "I do believe Shamir would make an excellent liaison given the difficult history between our two regions. Now that Fódlan is finally united, we must ensure that we are on good terms with our neighbors. We can no longer be sealed away from the world we inhabit."

With a solemn nod he agreed and said, "Petra and Claude will also be valuable in that regard."

"Indeed. It was always my hope we could ally with Brigid. Claude is also proving a far greater asset in Almyra than I would have surmised." Edelgard said still not able to make sense of the former Alliance Leader. "It would seem Claude and I are not that far apart in our world view. He would have made a good leader if our roles had reversed. Luckily for me, you chose the Black Eagles to watch over." She said with an uncharacteristic warmth in her last words.

Not betraying any emotion the former mercenary said, "I just went with my gut at the time. Following you seemed like the right choice."

"Whatever the reasoning, I am fortunate." Edelgard trailed off while briefly looking towards the ground before returning her gaze to her former professor. "There were many times where you could have written us off, me especially, yet you never wavered."

Resolutely Byleth said, "A professor has to have faith in his student."

Edelgard felt a heavy weight within her as she said, "Faith is one thing, but I was the aggressor and antagonist in many of our early encounters. Looking back, I can't say that all I did was right, or necessary either. Still, underneath the monastery without a moment's pause you turned to defend me from Rhea despite all the events I had concealed from you. I will never forget that."

He shook his head and said, "It was an easy decision. Like my father, I never had reason to suspect Rhea was telling me the truth. Having time to get to know you also led me to believe you had your reasons for concealing your other identity."

"You say that as if it were a natural conclusion." Edelgard bit her lip and said conflicted. "It would have been just as easy to assume I played a part in the death of your father or those ghastly experiments. In some ways I am to blame for assisting them."

"No." Byleth said simply. "It does not take a tactician to see the passions and dreams you confided in me were real. So was the conflict and pressure you placed on yourself. Not even Dorothea could hope to act out such a performance. As for my father, he died the way he would have wanted by protecting others. Being a mortal, I am not able to properly distribute the blame for his death."

"Teacher …" Edelgard shook her head and corrected herself as she took note again of his vibrant blue hair "Byleth, I … Thank you. I cannot properly tell you how grateful I am you for your actions. As I've told you before, my desire was always to have you fight at my side, but I was too afraid that you would leave once you discovered my scheming. The path I chose is not one that many could accept."

"All the more reason I needed to be there to guide you." He replied happily.

Edelgard exhaled and tried her best to hide the growing red tint on her cheeks. "True enough. This continent, it can drive one to madness. The senseless bloodshed, unabated cycle of revenge killings, power gained based upon chance, and constant deceit. It was my mistake in thinking I could tackle it alone. Had you not been there it was likely I would have grown callous."

"It was not just me. There were others who walked with you." Byleth mentioned as he watched the last rays of the sun set.

"Yes there were." Edelgard said knowing she had the strength of many dear friends behind her. "Still, over the course of those painful five years that you were gone I want you to know that I still felt your presence with me. There were many times where it would have been more expedient for me to cooperate with my uncle to fight against Faerghus. It was even originally my plan to use their forces as a part of my own since Rhea had intentionally divided Fódlan into pieces so that no one county could oppose her."

"What changed?" Byleth asked curious.

"I could not bring myself to do it." The emperor said before quickly finding a flaw in her own statement. "No. That is not it. Rather, I don't think I could have faced you when you returned if you knew what I was intending. Leading the charge with you against the monastery also made me realized that there was another path. There was a way for me to defeat Rhea without having to use the corrupted and forsaken power of those who slither in the dark."

The tactician thought it over and said, "Didn't you risk your uncle turning his forces against you?"

"It was a complicated matter." Edelgard shrugged. "Hubert and I were always able to find some excuse or situation that made it impossible for us to directly coordinate with my uncle's forces even if we technically fought on the same side. Since our armies did not fight in sync, this usually gave Faerghus and the Knights of Seiros an opportunity to regroup and organize its forces to counter attack. Eventually leading to the five-year stalemate you woke up to."

"I see. I'm sorry I did not return to you sooner." Byleth said sadly.

"You cannot change what you had no control over." Edelgard said halfheartedly as she too would have liked for him to awaken faster. "Your return was a deciding factor in the war. It was also a great relief to have you again at my side. I'm not surprised, but more impressed and humbled that you were able to do in six months would I could not do in five years."

"You were the one with the plan. I just carried it out." Byleth replied trying to console her. He was keenly aware that humble was a word that Edelgard would have to spit out in disgust any time she used it. For her, it was a rare admittance that only she would confide to him.

"So you say." She replied blankly. "Even now there is so much left to do and an endless set of mysteries that need to be solved. All the more reason I will need you besides me."

"We will get through it one step at a time." He replied confidently.

Edelgard gave a soft laugh knowing that would be his answer. "Yes we will, but that is for another day. At least for tonight, I intend to spending my time idling away next to you. It is purely a selfish request that I have waited far too long to realize."

"It will be my pleasure to spend it with you, El." He added as he whimsically bowed in front of her.

"Hmph." The emperor involuntarily let out an off key pitch. It still ran a knot through her stomach to hear that name from her long time crush, but more so was the smirk and fanciful display he added to it. This was quite unlike the faceless mercenary she had first met. "Y-you are always full of surprises even when it seems like I finally have you figured out."

"A professor has to stay crafty to survive." He muttered back. The look of smug satisfaction on his face was enough to say what words could not.

Shaking her head, Edelgard steeled herself and said, "Still, as empowering as it is to hear you call me that name, I do not have a way to return the sentiment. All this time I have deemed you my professor or teacher, yet that is not a fitting title for the man I am beholden to. By any chance did your father address you differently in private like my family did?"

"He usually called me son." Byleth replied not having much else to go off of.

"That obviously wont work." The emperor shrugged. After thinking it over for a while she said "I suppose I could call you 'By' but that sounds too much like goodbye for my liking. Similarly, a shortened name like B-Y-L would be pronounced bile. Also not very romantic."

Byleth placed a his hand on his chin and said, "You could call me B."

_"B?"_ She replied confused.

"Yes, like I will always _B_ there for you." He replied somehow able to say that with a straight face.

Edelgard immediately grimaced. Clearly he had been spending far too much time with Alois to come up with something so … atrocious. Nevertheless, she supposed that was entire purpose of pet names. To be so, unsettling terrible, that only the two of them would dare share it in private. "… Very well. Soon in public I will have ability to call you my husband. However, when it is just us, I will refer to you as B."

"It is settled then."

Edelgard still looked unconvinced but hesitantly said, "Yes. Although may the ground swallow me up whole if those we know or our children ever were to hear it."

"Children?" Byleth said surprised.

"Huh?" Edelgard mentally cursed at herself for saying something so haphazardly and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry that was carelessly of me. As the sole heir to the throne it was always assumed I would produce the next in line. The way I was raised it was as natural of a conclusion as breathing, but I suppose none of that will matter in time. As I have told you before, when all this is settled I will relinquish my claim to the throne. If I am to truly change this world then I cannot continue the thousand-year precedent of rule by inheritance."

"Children?" He repeated with wonder as he was only half listening to her. "Yes, I would want to have children with you."

Edelgard immediately turned away from him with a blush as deep as the Empire's colors. "I uh … well, that is to say … I-"

"Everything okay? You act like you've seen a rat." Byleth smirked.

"You promised never to speak of that day!" Edelgard said suddenly very uncomfortable with how little control she had in this situation.

"Dorn turn away. It's very cute to see you like that." He added intent on reminding her.

Refusing to look back at him, she said flustered, "To think of all the ways our paths could have crossed, this is where we are now."

"I have no regrets about my decisions." He replied placing his hands on the rail of the balcony and taking in the night air.

Edelgard winced and said, "I wish I could say the same. Still, I cannot dwell on that which I am unable to change."

"Nor can I." The tactician said peacefully.

At a loss for words, Edelgard merely sighed and looked back at the city now blanketed in darkness. Only the half moon and the scattered light from torches gave an indication that the night had not fully swallowed what remained. Seeing the landscape made her eyes dim as it was a reminder of the threat they faced. "Make no mistake, I do desire for a day where we can raise a family together, but I think it would be unwise to do so now. Those who slither in the dark will use it as a way to exploit us and make us choose between our children and their twisted goals."

"All the more reason to defeat them with haste." Byleth acknowledged.

"Yes, I agree." Edelgard replied strongly. "Although it's not just my uncle and his twisted followers. I am attempting to change an entire order. Doubtlessly, there will be nobles seeking my head to reclaim their stature or prejudice. Many aggrieved families might justifiably seek revenge against me for what I've done. Not to mention opportunists who would use the outrage and anger of past injustices to seek power for their own personal gain. The growing list of enemies I've made will seek to destroy both of us at every turn now that we stand united."

Byleth closed his eyes and imagined the possible threats he would now encountered. He fought with swords, not knives and daggers. There was no question that the enemies they faced were more deadly when they were disguised with warm greetings and cloaked hands. "I will not let that happen."

"_We_ will not let that happen." She corrected adamantly. "Preferably, it would be best if we remained close to one another most of the day to mitigate the opportunity of assassination or kidnapping. Hubert would also be better equipped to deal with such threats if we are nearby."

"Is that the only reason you wish to be near me all day long?" Byleth questioned seeing a secondary motive.

Edelgard glanced back at him and said routinely. "Given my feelings towards you it is obvious that I also benefit from this plan. For now we may not be able to live a peaceful life together, but that does not mean we must forgo all joy. You've taught me as much."

"I have?" Byleth said curious.

The emperor gave a faint smile as she thought back to the times they spent at the monastery. "If you recall, when we first met I suspected we had similar personalities. Perhaps I have always been drawn to your confidence, but the subtle change in your demeanor over time was striking. I think discovering joy would be an apt way to describe it. Taking pleasure in the little things that offered a respite from the grueling nature of Fódlan."

"It is strange." Byleth admitted as numerous people had observed the same thing about him. "Being with the Black Eagles is probably the first time I truly felt that I was alive. Before then it seemed like my legs moved simply because they had to, or that my arms were merely an extension of my sword."

"My younger self would have been jealous." Edelgard muttered back interested. "Hubert and I struggled to learn how to withdraw our emotions for some time. Anger proved the most difficult for me to conceal."

"That is the thing. I don't believe I had emotions." Byleth frowned back. "Even as a child my father said I seemed removed from the world. He wrote as much in his diary. To him, I was a child born without a heartbeat."

"Hah!" Edelgard laughed not taking the phrase literally. "I assure you that is not the case. When you collapsed after we defeated Rhea I was grief-stricken. I thought I had lost you and it brought back the agony and guilt of losing you five years prior. However, when I heard your heart beat shortly after it was the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

"Wait." Byleth paused shocked. "You heard my heart beat?"

"As clear as day." Edelgard said thinking it a strange question. "I will never forget the joy and sense of relief it brought me."

"I was never able to…" He trailed off while quickly placing a hand on his chest to see. Sure enough, he could feel a faint thump. It was not something he would notice unless he was looking for it, but it was there all the same.

"Is something wrong?" She asked growing concerned.

Byleth shook his head and said bewildered, "I was never able to feel it before."

"Your heart?"

He nodded and said, "In my father's diary, he believed that Rhea had done something to me when I was born. I do not know what or why, but when I was secretly taken to a physician I never showed any signs of a heart beat."

Immediately, Edelgard clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She thought back to how she was experimented on as a child for the sake of a crest. The thought of Byleth having to suffer a similar fate as a new born only further convinced her what she did was necessary. "There really was no limit to the depths of her madness. She did that to you even knowing that you came from the same lineage."

"I would agree, but my father only had his suspicions. I don't have any proof otherwise."

Already convinced Edelgard said sternly, "Defeating her was proof enough. Whatever mechanism or spell she placed inside you at birth burned away after her defeat. Your hair is as much of an indication as your heartbeat."

"I do feel different." Byleth acknowledged as he remembered Rhea said more than once about reclaiming his heart and calling him a failure like the others. There was also the matter of Sothis which he had kept mostly to himself. "It's almost like I am lighter in a sense."

"No doubt that is the feeling of having a great burden lifted from you." Edelgard said stanchly. "However, as a precaution you should visit Manuela or Hanneman to investigate. Despite it being late we should be able to find them if we have Hubert assist us in tracking them down." The emperor said urgently wanting to get to the bottom of this. His wellbeing was more important to her now than her own health.

He shook it off and said, "No. That can wait until tomorrow. Like you said, tonight is our night to idle to ourselves."

Quickly, the emperor opened her mouth to protest only to be stopped when Byleth grabbed her by the hand and removed the crimson glove she was wearing to reveal a ring hidden underneath. Furthering his advance, Edelgard's concerns were momentarily sedated by the warmth and comfort of their hands connecting. The feeling of life that seemed to escape both of them for so long was found there in the palm of their hands.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. In a way, I suppose it is fitting that the first time my heart would beat, it would be next to you." Byleth said happily.

"Y-you can't just say things like that." She objected feeling the same overwhelming joy that came from when they confessed to one another. "At least give me some warning first. I-I admittedly have wanted this for some time now."

With care, Byleth placed one hand on her hip while his other remained firmly grasped with hers. Humming to himself, he drew her close and slowly guided her across the balcony as if they were dancing at the ball. While it was safe to say Edelgard was wearing a deep shade of red across her cheeks as they danced, so was Byleth. In his time with the Black Eagles he had learned to experience joy, wonder, excitement, sorrow, pain, loss, and now love as he gazed at her unyielding magenta eyes.

* * *

…

As they danced the two discussed trivial matters ranging from pleasant memories to planning their future when they were free from their burdens. Whenever their musings drifted back to current events, a squeeze on the hand or warm embrace was enough to steer the conversation back to more pleasant thoughts. In turn, time simply slipped away from them as one lively discussion transitioned to the next.

"What I would do to see this night never ends." Edelgard mumbled tiredly with her head buried in Byleth's chest.

The former mercenary reassured her by saying, "It is only one of many to come."

"Yes, I will see to it." She said placing a hand on his chest. "As much as I detest the idea, it would be wise for us to retire for the night. I am quite exhausted after the trip from Fhirdiad to Enbarr. You returning the feelings I've had for you this week also seems to have worn me out in ways I was not expecting."

"Would you like me to carry you to your bed?" He asked seeing her eyes droop. Since the balcony was attached to her sleeping quarters he figured there was no risk of anyone seeing their emperor being delicately carried by one of her generals.

"I am not that tired." She said stubbornly and with some pause. "Although, if you were to do something of the sort I should warn you there is a dagger underneath my pillow that you should remove first. Perhaps it would be better for me to fashion it to the side of the bed frame since I wouldn't want you to accidently chance upon it as we slept next to each other. In addition, it would be prudent for you to keep a sword or weapon within arm's reach at night."

"We are to share the same bed?" He asked curious.

"Of course. It is for our own safety." Edelgard smiled back peacefully. "We would be twice as likely to detect an intruder under the circumstances."

Byleth gave a faint laugh at her reasoning and said, "Let me guess. You benefit from the arrangement as well."

"Hmph." She momentarily gave up her resting spot determined to look him strongly in the eyes. "Not only I, it is my hope you benefit from it too. You'll find I am always trying to shoot two birds with one arrow. Sometimes three or four if the angle is there. I am a Hresvelg after all."

He nodded and said, "That much is for certain."

With pride, she returned her head to his chest. The gnaw of sleep starting to overtake her as she enjoyed a moment of peace in between the long weathered path still to come. The fight against those who slither in the dark would start tomorrow, and the answers they sought from the former Church of Seiros were currently out of their reach. Not that it mattered in this solitary moment of peace they found atop the palace balcony.

"Thank you B." She expressed clutching him tighter. "You are the unwavering light I have always been searching for. I find peace knowing you stand beside me as my equal and partner. Most of all, our paths will forever be intertwined. There is no turning back now that I have you firmly within my grasp."


	2. Will Know a Piece of Truth,

Byleth woke up to a day he could only describe as chaotic. Men and women of every stripe were bustling through the corridors carrying heavy boxes or colorful fabrics. Others yelled directives to the staff at the top of their lungs amidst all the noise and foot traffic. He even watched attentively as a baker was pushed down by a guard for trying to take a shortcut through a security checkpoint. Meanwhile, a growing clamor could be heard outside the castle as it was rumored the emperor was making preparations to address the public about her return.

"Watch your step, Professor. You can get swept away by a row of dedicated servants." Ferdinand joked as he showed Byleth around his new home. "You'll find the palace is more lively than Garreg Mach ever was."

The mercenary agreed while studying the layout of the castle with each turn. So far he had come to understand the basics of the four main floors. At the center of the castle was the throne room with its surrounding compartments dedicated to the art and history of Enbarr. The palace garrison was mostly housed on the outer wall while the officials slept on the second level. Anything on or above the third floor was off-limits except for those with special access. Naturally, Byleth could go anywhere he wished and resolved himself to learning his surroundings. Or at least that was the plan until a messenger arrived informing them of a dark mage's desire to speak with him and Ferdinand in private.

"How close are we to where Hubert wanted to meet?"

"Not far. It is up ahead and to the right." Ferdinand said while he reminisced of his past and inhaled the familiar smells of home. "I must confess it is strange to be walking these halls again. As the prime minister's son I would often explore the lower levels of the castle while my father spent his time in parliament. Back then I dreamed of being a chivalric knight who came to the aid of all those in need."

"So not much has changed." Byleth said blankly.

"Ha! In some ways I guess not." He chuckled while saying brightly. "Even now my dream of being a true noble is the moral compass which guides my decisions. All the more reason I must convince Lady Edelgard to reform the nobility instead of abolish it."

Byleth gave a skeptical look back and said, "I'm not sure there is much you could say to sway her on that."

"The system will have to change greatly, of course." The cavalier noble admitted knowing that his principles were not put into practice by many others in power. "All the same, to be noble means to protect and serve those who are unable. Through dedication and selflessness, a true noble is an example of what we should strive towards being. As members of government surely we cannot hastily throw away those sacred ideals in the name of reform."

"I'll leave that to you and Edelgard." The mercenary said out of his element while they walked past a row of armored statues. "My expertise is with a sword."

Ferdinand waved his hand in front of him and said animated, "Come now, there is more inside that skull of yours than you are letting on. I'm sure of it. Nonetheless, since this is your first time at the palace there will be plenty of chances for you to learn the value of the quill over the sword."

"Second time." He corrected. "I was here to see Edelgard ascend the throne."

Ferdinand shook his head and said, "Right, I forgot you were there to witness her crowning. It still impresses me to think of how far Edelgard and Hubert planned ahead to seek power."

"They've always been exceptionally capable." Byleth remarked as his faceless expression hid his silent respect for the pair. "More so than anyone else I've met."

"As ever, your choice of words are brutally on point." The orange haired youth muttered with a hand on his hair and a deflated ego. "Unfortunately, I must agree. My place was always as a servant instead of a burgeoning rival."

Byleth shook his head and said, "You should not discredit yourself."

"It is okay. Knowing my position has liberated me to lunge forward and play my part under my own terms. I pledge to leave a mark on Fódlan even if it is merely a footnote in history." He vowed undeterred.

"As long as you aim high I will do what I can to help you."

Ferdinand grinned as his restless spirit took those words to heart. "You will not regret that decision, Professor. I am man with great dreams that cannot be quelled by the setbacks of experience."

Byleth gave a faint chuckle and said, "Hubert has said as much."

"I'm sure he has." He laughed heartily picturing the brooding mage giving another one of his stern lectures. "Although, since we are on the topic of the gloomy spoil sport, I wonder why he wishes to meet us at such a tucked away corner of the castle."

"Maybe he found a puppy he wants to adopt."

"A puppy? I don't see why Hubert would-" Despite Byleth's parched delivery the joke clicked with Ferdinand and he said merrily, "Hah! Yes. That would be quite the sight. The only question would be which one would hasten to run away first. The terrified pup, or the vampiric servant who would turn to stone at the sight of something so precious and joyful."

"Only one way to find out." Byleth remarked imagining it himself.

As the two speculated on the matter, they soon arrived at their destination. An old and forgotten laundry room that required passing through the latrines. At the time of the castle's construction the adverse smell of waste would keep mites away from infesting royal apparel. Luckily, a ward spell was later discovered to keep the vermin away without the need of the putrid smell.

"Greetings Ferdinand and Professor." Hubert said with an eerie and reserved tone. "I trust you had no trouble finding this place."

"It was easy enough to smell at least. Care to explain why you made us traverse through such an unpleasant corner of the castle?" Ferdinand asked holding a handkerchief to his nose.

Hubert smirked disturbingly as he said, "Two reasons, actually. Before I answer that I have a test I'd like to conduct."

"A test?" The noble said confused. "Hubert, our school days are long since passed. Wouldn't you say?"

"Right, how silly of me to forget." He said sarcastically with an imposing glare. "In any case, there is a potential assassin in this room. Could you kindly could discover his whereabouts for me?"

"Assassin?!" Ferdinand cried out alarmed before quickly studying the room. There was not much inside the forgotten chamber except for a barred window and its bare walls. "Wait, do you mean the dirty boots hiding underneath those old curtains? Surely you jest Hubert, that is the oldest trick in the book."

"No." Byleth quickly interjected as he said calmly. "Look above you. There is a mannequin with a knife hanging from the lighting fixture."

"Indeed. I would expect nothing less from you, Professor. Your perceptive skills are second to none" Hubert said self-assured. "However, I am afraid in this case even you have fallen for my misdirection."

"What?" Ferdinand raised an eyebrow and cried out displeased, "I don't know what madness you have finally succumbed to Hubert, but this test doesn't seem fair. Where else could an assassin possibly be hiding in this abandoned old room? A secret passage perhaps?"

"It's right in front of you, actually. The answer is-" Hubert suddenly pulled a dagger from underneath his robes and pointed it at Ferdinand. "_Me_."

Instinctively, Byleth reached for his steel sword and gripped it firmly in his hand. While shocked, Ferdinand took a different approach and said, "Very funny Hubert. Is this your idea of a gag, or is this another one of your thinly veiled warnings against us should we cross you?"

"Neither. I am being deathly serious at the moment." The dark mage said watching them intently. "In a room like this and with the element of surprise I could have already killed you before you even reached for your sword. You would do well to remember that."

"I find that difficult to believe." Ferdinand said unimpressed. "You would have nothing to gain. We are both sworn to serve her highness with our lives as demonstrated by these past five and a half years."

"That may be true at this moment, but do you remember of Monica and Tomas?" Hubert said while putting his weapon away. "They too appeared to be trusted residents of the monastery. Their disguises were nearly identical to the persons they imitated until it was time to shed their masks and strike."

Byleth expression hardened as he said, "You think it is possible they might try to do the same with us."

"Precisely." Hubert said grateful their strategist was here so he didn't have to explain everything. "It is possible even now that one of our most trusted compatriots is a pretender waiting to stab us in the back."

Ferdinand grimaced at the thought and said, "While I understand your reasoning Hubert, you can't expect us to be constantly paranoid about those we call our closest friends who we valiantly fought alongside."

"It is as you say. It would be unwise to suspect everyone of treachery." He muttered as he looked towards the two carefully. "Paranoia and chaos is exactly what our enemy seeks to create by having us turn on each other. Fortunately, there is a silver lining. Based on my investigation it seems that those vermin can only disguise themselves as someone they have already disposed of. Whatever methods they use cannot be done on a living subject."

"I fail to see how that is comforting news." Ferdinand shivered at the thought of their enemy using the body of someone they killed in cold blood as a disguise. Byleth was also severely upset after losing his father that way.

Hubert gave a wide smile which was far more unsettling than when he was threatening to kill them. "It means they can be discovered and rooted out. The savages we face may have weapons and technology that far outclass ours, but such egotistical fanatics would be quickly discovered if they could not play the part of the person they disguised themselves as. Kronya, masked as Monica, was a perfect example of someone who frequently drew suspicion for acting out of character."

"You have a point there." The orange haired noble said seeing some wisdom in that. "Still, I don't know if I could point my blade against someone I suspected. Especially if they were a friend. The risk of being wrong is far too grave."

"There is no need for you to take such drastic steps yourself." Hubert informed. "Merely report any suspicious behavior you see to our professor or Her Highness so they can investigate and take action. With their experience and knowledge of our allies, asking simple open-ended questions will quickly crumble any pretender's facade."

"Wouldn't you want to know as well?" Byleth asked surprised.

"Unfortunately, no." The dark mage frowned. "It would be to our own detriment to underestimate our enemy's capability of infiltrating my operations. As I am on the front lines in this war of shadows I should be first suspected."

"I don't know Hubert. This still doesn't sit right with me." Ferdinand said uneasy and struggling to accept such a harsh reality. It was alien to him in every sense of the word.

Hubert sighed and said annoyed, "As the next prime minister and confidant to Her Majesty, the two of you will be the most likely targets to assassinate. If you hesitate to defend yourselves you will die and have your corpse used to kill someone else you care about. I called you here so that you may properly understand and prepare yourself against the coming threats. We do not have the luxury of fighting an enemy that heeds to morals or even the most basic of human decencies."

"R-right." The once glowing noble said down beat. His face had grown visibly pale as their conversation progressed. "Forgive me, this is difficult to accept."

Hubert shook his head and said, "Of course, you are free to return to your quarters to let it sink in. It often takes simpletons longer to understand reality in its true form. There are some matters I wish to discuss with our professor separately anyways."

Without any spectacles or grandiose gestures, Ferdinand quickly said his goodbyes and left with a splitting headache and a heavy heart. As Hubert anticipated it would take some time for him to reconcile this disturbing news. Fighting in the shadows was not for the faint of heart when the enemy had no limitations to stop them.

…

"Heh, I suppose in a way I can sympathize with that fool." Hubert said speaking plainly to Byleth. "Had the roles reversed I would be unable to stop Lady Edelgard if she had been compromised. I would hesitate and try to grasp at some way to deny what lay before my eyes. I simply could not accept the reality of her death to defend myself in time."

"Neither of us could." The mercenary replied not able to turn his blade on the one he loved most. "We both care for her too much."

"Yes…" Hubert trailed off. Steadying his demeanor, he turned to the professor and said gravely, "Which is all the more reason why you must live, Professor. Undoubtedly it would be the same for Her Majesty. She holds you in her heart as deeply as the mission she sacrificed everything for. As strong as Lady Edelgard is, she is human like us and would be unable to accept your death or the one who possessed your appearance."

Byleth's eyes dimmed as the life almost seeped from him. It was almost too inhumane to accept but he knew he must prepare for it so it could never happen. "I understand."

"I knew you would. You hold a much stronger stomach than Ferdinand and have continually proven instrumental to our success." Hubert said having fully committed his trust to the man he once would have killed at the slightest suspicion. "As such, this plan hinges entirely on your survival. Neither you or Lady Edelgard can fall or else both of you will. It may be difficult to accept the demise of the rest of us, but as long as you both still stand then we will be able to defeat our twisted foes. That much I am certain."

"I'll see to it that Edelgard and I won't be the only survivors. I promise you that." Byleth swore back profusely.

"I trust you will." Hubert declared knowing he was speaking purely of worst case scenario. "Which is why I must reiterate. Should you suspect I pose a threat to you or Her Highness then do whatever you must to stop me. Snap my neck, cut me down, or burn my body alive to see that no harm from my stolen corpse befalls to either of you or those I've reluctantly grown to call my allies. If you can do that professor, I assure you it would be the greatest act of kindness and mercy you could ever show me."

* * *

...

The next hour came and went with Byleth mentally preparing himself for what was needed of him. Most of all, the thought of last night stayed fixated in his mind. He vividly remembered the wonderful experience of dancing with Edelgard on the balcony as the two let their passions speak for them. Then, he saw an image of himself stabbing her in the back as she peacefully held him in her arms. It was a horrifying enough scenario for Byleth that he would sooner drag all his enemies to hell with him before he ever let that nightmare become reality.

Tight fisted, the unwavering strategist battled those thoughts as he made his way to the main entrance of the palace. Hubert was not the only one who had requested his presence today as he made his way passed an army of servants and artisans.

"Good, you are here." Edelgard said quick to notice his presence as she had grown most accustomed to it. While both seemed heavily troubled in their own ways, each visibly lightened their moods knowing the other was nearby.

"At your command." Byleth bowed respectfully much to the emperor's distaste. Long despised by her, the two had to keep up appearances when not in the sole company of the Black Eagles. Something she was glad would soon change.

Unconsciously studying him and his features out of habit, the emperor took note that Byleth was carrying a steel sword instead of his traditional hero weapon. She found that odd but would ask him later when time permitted. "It is a relief to have you here even if I have a favor I must ask of you."

"What do you need?" He asked steadfast.

The unflinching response was not lost on the emperor. While expected it was still endearing to know she had his support. "In my public address I wish to make a statement to my uncle. One of strength that shows we are not afraid of his parlor tricks. In addition, I would like to request you stand next to me when I call on you so I may speak of your deeds in service of the Empire."

Byleth gave a puzzled look back. "Is that all?"

Edelgard made the mistake of looking him in the eyes which caused her to hesitate before saying, "It is more than it sounds. By doing so I'll be throwing you into the public foray. Not only that, I'll be using your accomplishments as a way of personally gaining favor and political capital. If that is undesirable to you then I fully understand and will respect your wishes."

He grinned hearing the care behind her words and gave a simple answer. "I already knew the path I chose when I promised to be at your side."

"I see. Thank you." Edelgard voiced tenderly. "That honestly makes our vows even sweeter. It also gives me great strength."

"I don't know. You have always had plenty to spare." He said admiring her unrelenting spirit.

The emperor mentally forced herself to ignore the compliment before she inevitably took sentiment in such reckless words. Despite her wish to repeat the serenity of last night, she had to announce the end of one war and the start of the next. "Regardless, you being here gives me the power to say what I've been seeking to declare for ages. It is time we finally make things as they should be."

…

With her back rigidly straight, her shoulders held up high, and an unyielding fire in her eyes, Edelgard stood at the top of the palace steps and gazed down at the thousands of soldiers and townspeople below her. All of them waiting to hear what rumors had already spread.

"Good people of Adrestia." Edelgard cried as her voice thundered from up high. "Over five years ago I stood here to announce my intent to free our homeland from the tyranny of those who would seek to control us. I made my declaration knowing that to unshackle ourselves from those chains required a great sacrifice which all here have carried in some way. Now, I return home to you with news of our triumph. The deceiver known as the Immaculate One is dead and we are free to forge our own paths as we please!"

The emperor took a deep breath and said fiercely, "However, while I come bearing good tidings, there is still much work to be done. We must honor those who sacrificed everything for this moment and mend the deep scars that are left behind. Tirelessly, we must overcome **_all _**obstacles in our way so our children may one day know only of true peace. This includes ending the broken crest system that falsely attributes favor to those born with the mark and irreparably casts aside the skills and talents of those who do not."

"Furthermore, it is impossible to acknowledge all the heroic actions taken place over this hard-fought war. Fortunately, I do have someone with us who represents many of those deeds. His strength and determination was not due to his crest, but his unwavering resolve to protect those he served. In less than a year his abilities ascended him to the rank of commander, and more than that he is a trusted warrior that I have countlessly relied on."

Edelgard turned towards Byleth who was a fair distance behind her and out of sight from public view. The emperor smiled back affectionately and offered an open hand for him to come up beside her. The look of overwhelming pride in her eyes was unlike anything he had seen before as he realized this moment meant everything to her.

"Shoulder to shoulder, side by side. Commander Byleth Eisner was with me in the final moments as we secured our freedom. He was with me all those years ago when forced to choose between a grueling war or the comforting tyranny of dependence. He has earned my sincerest gratitude for his efforts to the Empire, and my deepest respect as someone who walked along my path when it gave him no benefit to do so as a member of the church. Thrice he has chosen to stand next to me, and in doing so has momentously aided us in securing our own future."

Gathering her strength, Edelgard shouted to all of Fódlan, "In witness of all of those here and across the empire, I announce my intention to marry Commander Byleth. It is my long-held belief that Adrestia must always hold on to those who have dedicated their efforts to serving others, and Byleth is no exception. As emperor there is no one else I would rather have besides me through whatever threats we might face next. In time, I am convinced he will prove as valuable to the Empire at my side compared to when he was under my service."

"With that being said, a world where we can shape our own destiny is finally in our reach. I thank everyone for their difficult sacrifices and declare a new age has begun. May Fódlan forever prosper under the banner of the twin headed eagle as we carve a path of our own making!"

On cue, countless horns bellowed, day time fireworks boomed, and an extravagant celebration began as the emperor intended to use this moment to rejoice at their victory while simultaneously declaring her resolve against her uncle. She knew her directness would not be lost on those hiding in the shadows.

Edelgard then turned towards her companion and whispered, "Despite the fanfare, know that my words are true and only a speck of how I feel. With this declaration now all of Fódlan will rightfully see you as my equal." She professed while tightly holding his hand and struggling mightily to maintain her iron appearance in front of the roaring crowd. "Now, let's see that we finish this shadow war quickly and repair Fódlan so I can spend the rest of my days next to you. Once more, I am counting on your unfettered support to reach that goal."

* * *

_..._

_Several hours later._

"Fascinating, simply fascinating." Hanneman marveled as he said excitedly. "Professor, I must say your existence is both the greatest thrill and frustration of my career as a scholar. The change of pigmentation in your hair was an interesting and peculiar side effect of course, but for there to be some unknown catalyst that interacted with your crest to sustain your vitals without the need of a cardiac organ. My goodness! How can one not purely marvel at such an astonishing and world defying discovery!"

"I wish I could say I could share your enthusiasm." Byleth said stoically as he sat across from his counterpart with a variety of instruments and gadgets detecting his vitals. His mind elsewhere as he thought about the events he had already witnessed today. "I unfortunately wouldn't recommend anyone else trying it."

"Ah, yes." The scholar shrugged and tried to suppress the childish delight that would hamper his ability to observe his patient. "Forgive me, in my moment of elation I neglected to consider the adverse side effects. Dizziness, fainting, a potential cause of emotional deficit, and the suspension of primary internal functions are merely the symptoms that have presented themselves. There is no telling to what degree this affected you. The lack of recorded evidence on the lives of those who bared the Crest of Flame also makes it difficult to isolate what is directly triggering these changes."

"I share some lineage with Rhea if that helps. Whether it was my father or mother is another matter."

"Hmm." Hanneman carefully thought it over and said, "With the absence of your mother from birth it would be impossible to tell. However, Jeralt was most peculiar in his own right. While my gray hair is envious of his inability to age, it would not surprise me in the slightest if his and your circumstances were connected."

Byleth frowned and said while clutching one of his hands, "It seems like the answers to any of our questions are with those who have already passed on."

"Yes, that is the unfortunate nature of this world." The distinguished scholar shrugged and empathized knowing the cruel fate of loss. "We must persistently cut through the thick shadows of deception to uncover a mere shard of what is. The closer we reach to uncovering the truth, the more clear it becomes on how little we scratched the surface. Such is the ever fulfilling and tormenting life of a scholar."

"Do you have any theories which might explain how this happened?"

"Not at the moment, I'm afraid." He said unsure where to start. "How your body could manage to supply itself with oxygen is most perplexing. Not to mention the potential discovery that the flow of your blood is connected to your emotional center in some way. I dare say that this-"

"Hanneman." Byleth interrupted knowing that it would take an hour for the mage to finish. "As we've reached another dead-end I have some information I must share with you, but if I were to tell you I would need you to permanently keep it a secret."

"Gah. That is a tough request to ask of a researcher. My pursuit is to unravel secrets, not keep them." He shrugged and placed a hand on his chin. "Nonetheless, you are a good friend who has been kind enough to entertain my constant ramblings and aid me in my studies despite your schedule. Very well, what you divulge to me shall not leave this room even if it were to transcend the fabric of all knowledge."

"I appreciate it." Byleth replied earnestly and exhaled relieved. "You probably won't believe me anyways."

"Hah, try as you might I think I am past the point of surprise with all that has happened in such a short period of time." Hanneman said severely doubting his claim.

The former mercenary glanced towards the ceiling and muttered, "What if I was to say I was able to communicate with Sothis? Not spiritually, but in real speaking terms."

Hanneman's natural impulse to discredit the notion was suspended by the authenticity of his source. With his friend not betraying any signs of trickery he asked, "Intriguing. Are we speaking of the same Sothis?"

"Yes, that one." Byleth acknowledged unsettled.

"Remarkable!" He exclaimed as his monocle came loose leaving him fumbling to catch it. With his mind circulating a thousand questions, Hanneman had to stop himself mid thought before he went on a spree of conjectures. "Quick, give me a comprehension explanation before I jump to any conclusions. Be sure to include every detail, no matter how small!"

Recounting the events as best he could, Byleth explained how Rhea had done something to him at birth. Strangely, the first twenty years of his life he had no contact with Sothis until she randomly appeared to him one night in a dream. To his surprise, Sothis lacked almost all memory of who she was and what she was doing there. It remained that way at the monastery for several months until Sothis was forced to use her power to help him escape from the depths of eternal darkness.

"I see, and that moment in the Sealed Forest was the last time you spoke with her?"

"Yes." Byleth said troubled. "My body transformed and I never heard or dreamt of her again."

Not making any rash judgments, the silver-haired elder said, "It is easy to see why you would want to keep this secret. At best people would think you had gone mad, and at worst some would believe you were a prophet to be endlessly studied. Still, if what you say is true then what convinced you to turn your sword on the Church of Seiros? The organization most devoted to communing with the goddess of Fódlan."

Byleth shook his head and said, "I do not believe they are one and the same."

"Pardon?" He asked bewildered.

"The ghost or spirit of Sothis. While she lacked memories, she did not seem amused by the rituals or doctrine. I think it is possible somewhere in her fractured memories she was able to sense the deception hidden in Rhea's actions. For me, I know the more I spoke with Rhea the more uneasy I became."

"I must say, I am truly and utterly speechless." The silver scholar gaped wondering if he unknowingly entered an alternate reality. "That is not an easy thing to accomplish, I might add!"

"It is disconcerting, but that is not why I am bringing this up." Byleth eye's dimmed and he said worried. "What I need your help with is to determine how much power I've lost since she left."

"I'm not sure I follow." The veteran scholar said at a loss.

Byleth intensely scanned the room to see if anyone was around before he said anxious, "For one thing, during my sword practice this week I have been unable to use the Sword of the Creator. No matter what I tried I could not get it to glow red."

"Really?!" Hanneman said shocked. "Have you ever had a problem using it in the past?"

"No. It has always come naturally to me. Now after defeating Rhea the sword feels like a husk of its former self."

"How can that be?" The confounded scholar asked amazed. "You still bare the crest of flames and you were able to wield the sword before your body altered in the Sealed Forest."

"My only guess is the sword, Rhea, Sothis, and myself were all connected in some way. Once Rhea was defeated I severed ties with all three."

"As good as a hypothesis as any I suppose." Hanneman mentioned lost in a sea of ideas with no rudder to steer his course. "Forgive me as this may seem off topic, but that doesn't seem to be what is troubling you the most. Despite the initial absurdity of these claims, it is rare to see you so anxious and fidgety. I dare say this may be the first time I've seen it."

"I…" Byleth frowned and said worried, "You mentioned there were other possible symptoms to my affliction that had not shown themselves. What if that substance Rhea placed inside of me was also directly responsible for my intuition, tactical skills, proficiency in combat, or even my ability to instruct others? Now that I have severed that link, so too could my usefulness to Edelgard and the Black Eagles."

"Professor, you shouldn't-" Hanneman quickly stopped himself and said simply. "No, I suppose that would be a natural question to ask under the circumstances. While I can see your concern, I do believe it is ill-advised to assume that all of your natural talents and hard work is merely the result of some innate power that is not your own."

"I can't take any chances." Byleth said strongly with a tight fist. "I need to know for sure. Too many others depend on my talents."

Taking a moment to speak with Byleth as a person and not a subject, Hanneman said sincerely. "My good friend, over the course of my years I have studied countless others as a part of my research. Every once in a while I will meet someone with an aura or charisma that cannot be quantified but is astutely aware of by all they encounter. These people often are shrewd, quick thinking, and very capable in a particular field. Rest assured, even now as we speak you possess that intangible quality."

The mercenary took some comfort at that and said, "I hope that is the case."

Carefully considering his next question, Hanneman asked delicately, "You are free to not answer if you think it is too personal, but are you worried that Edelgard and the others might think less of you if your fears were true?"

"In some ways, sure." Byleth said knowing a lot of the respect he earned was from his accomplishments. However, he cast that worry aside for now. "It's the opposite though. I'm concerned they might think too highly of me. We still face a great enemy who will stop at nothing to kill us. If I am not able to live up to my former capabilities then I put everyone at risk who has placed their faith in me."

"A heavy burden, I'm sure." He sympathized knowing it was a weight that others like himself would not fully be able to understand. "However, I think it is safe to say that your fears are misplaced. While I do not have any empirical evidence at this time, I can say without question that the Byleth that stands before me is just as capable, if not more, then the one that stood before me at the monastery."

Continuing on Hanneman said, "It is not a crest, or a sword, or divine link that decides your competencies or character. It is what you choose to do with the talents and skills you possess. How you carry yourself when reason would have you believe there is no point in carrying forward. In that regard, I am certain that you are still at your best."

"Perhaps." Byleth said needing to believe in Hanneman's words and in himself. "I've also noticed that lately my emotions have been stirring up with greater intensity. This feeling of doubt is harder to ignore compared to when my heart did not beat."

"For what it is worth, I believe it will only make you stronger." Hanneman said optimistically. "Doubt and fear, while unpleasant, are survival traits. As for your other emotions, you could come across as stone-faced back at the monastery, but those around you sensed the deep care and sincerity in their conversations with you. It was your human qualities, not your exceptional skill that caused so many to stand next to you."

"All I did was listen." Byleth muttered not thinking much of it.

"Precisely." The mage grinned as he said happily. "Your ability to observe and understand others is unparalleled. While so many are yelling over themselves, you can cut clean through the noise and take the best course of action. That my friend, is the true ability you possess. No shiny hair or colorful sword could match that. I daresay you would even make a terrific scholar when we put this war behind us. Ha ha ha!"

"Anything is possible." He nodded back while looking at his hands in wonder. _Was his skill truly his own?_ It had been a question that had haunted him daily for longer than he realized.

"Indeed. That is what is so satisfying about the nature of discovery." Hanneman said warmly before returning to more serious matters. "However, to alleviate any lingering concern you might have I will investigate this mystery in my spare time. As a friend I will also be happy to lend an ear should you ever need one or feel the weight your burdens are too great. And fear not, at present all my resources are still devoted to the other task you asked of Linhardt and myself."

"Of course, that takes priority above all else." The mercenary said resolutely. "Thank you."


	3. Is That Truth Absolute?

"Thank you all for coming." Edelgard gracefully said while taking her seat at the head of a large rectangular table made of centuries old mahogany. As the emperor was not one to wait around, she had already taken up the task of calling a war council with the Black Eagles hours after the victory celebration concluded. "Even if this meeting is a bit impromptu and sudden, we have much to discuss."

"I'll say!" Dorothea exclaimed and she eagerly leaned forward in her chair with her elbows on the edge of the table and hands firmly clasped together. "Edie, how is it that we found out about your engagement with our professor through a public speech? As your closest friend I thought I would be first to know!"

"That's-" With wide eyes the emperor was taken aback by the question and quickly ducked away with a hand over her face. "That's not what I had in mind for this meeting."

"I too am a bit perturbed." Ferdinand said looking back at his mentor somewhat disappointed. "Professor, just this morning we were having a lively conversation and you nary mentioned a word about this mirthful occasion."

Petra crossed her arms and said hurt, "It seems they were hitching it from us."

"I think you meant hiding, Petra." Dorothea said before giving an accusatory glare back at the couple. "And you are right. They were hiding it from their most trusted friends. I mean, we are practically family at this point. We have more of a right to know than anyone else!"

"We didn't-" Edelgard shrugged as her cheeks turned red. "It was not our intention to conceal our engagement."

"Regardless, we need details, Edie." The songstress stressed interrogating them both. "When did this happen? How did our professor propose? Was it romantic? Tell me it was like a scene straight out of an opera!"

Intrigued, Linhardt saw the emperor hesitate to answer which would be an unusual and noteworthy occurrence by itself. This left him to draw his own conclusions as he said, "Judging by recent events and the cherry complexion emanating from the faces of our two lovestruck leaders, I would say it must have happened recently."

"Well, all I can say is it is about time you both confessed!" Caspar cried cheerfully. "What a way to announce it too! _My heroic commander has always stood beside me without fail and in turn secretly stole my heart. _Poof! Then trumpets blare with fireworks in the background and a full-blown celebration! I didn't know you had something like that in you Edelgard."

"Again, that was not my intention." The emperor said unable to look at anyone at the table. "I originally wanted to show my uncle that we were unafraid to face him. If he intended on dividing us from within he would be disappointed to know we all stood united. Our professor was a perfect example given his unwavering service to our cause."

"I see." Linhardt replied fascinated by her response. "So proudly boasting and shouting to the world that you planned to marry our professor was all a part of your strategy to intimidate our foes?"

Urgently, Edelgard wished for this conversation to end as she cried, "Can we please set this matter aside for another time?"

"Oh no you don't!" Dorothea refuted back. "You are not getting out of this one so easy, Edie. You either, Professor!"

Byleth shook his head while in no better shape than the crimson emperor. "I didn't know she was going to announce it."

"That doesn't absolve you from this!" She shot back. "You did propose, right? I take it Edie didn't command you to get down on one knee or anything like that."

He stopped unsure how to describe his feelings before speaking awkwardly, "Around a month ago I decided that I would ask for her hand once we settled our campaign. Never before could I so clearly say I wanted something with all my being. I always felt alive next to her, and that's why I gave her the ring my father entrusted to me."

"My! That is romantic!" Dorothea cried back excitedly. "I'm so very happy for you, Edie! You of all people deserve to have a fairy tale moment! Although, I'm still hurt you didn't trust us with this heartwarming affair."

"Me too!" Bernadetta said not wanting to be left out. "We've all been waiting for this for months!"

"Yeah, turns out Petra's guess was the closest out of the six of us." Caspar said with a bittersweet taste in his mouth. "A shame too. One more week and I would have won the pot!"

The swordswoman frowned and said disappointed. "I cannot be taking all the credits. Linhardt already chose my original hunch. He suggested I pick this guess as a secondary choice."

"… You all knew about us?" Edelgard said dumbfounded with that realization only making things far worse.

"Unquestionably. While you are highly talented and gifted in most endeavors, subtlety is not one of them." Ferdinand added with an accusing tone. "I'd dare say you've consumed more tea in the last six months with our professor than the past ten years combined. That's not even beginning to mention the lifelike portrait you made that must have taken innumerable hours of care and thorough observation."

"Huh?" Dorothea asked with wide eyes. "What is this about a portrait?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" The emperor cried out while desperately seeking to get control of the situation. Byleth's wide and growing grin certainly wasn't helping matters. "Speak of it again and I'll see your next assignment is permanently in the Valley of Torment."

"Hmm, how very touchy we are on the subject." The songstress giggled back. "No wonder you fell in love with her, Professor. Our fearless leader can be so cute when she is flustered."

"Need I remind you who you are speaking to?" Edelgard quickly cut her hand through the air and said threateningly, "A less understanding emperor would have already disposed of those so quick to disparage them."

"Ah, relax Edelgard." Caspar raised his fist in the air and cried merrily, "We are just having a bit of fun. All of us are thrilled to hear of the news. You two go great together!"

"Hehe, yeah." Bernadetta said quietly beaming before an unpleasant thought struck her. "Oh, but does this mean we will have to address our professor differently now? I'm not sure I could get used to calling him something else."

"Wait. That's right." The cyan war master said completely forgetting that Byleth's title would change. "Soon we will have to address him as His Royal Highness Byleth "Professor" Von Hresvelg III."

"The third?" Linhardt questioned back confused. "When did Adrestia suddenly acquire two former royal members named Byleth?"

"I don't know, but you can't be royalty without a number at the end of your name." Caspar said brightly. "Heck, Edelgard's father was Ionius IX. That was probably his favorite number before he took the throne."

Linhardt raised an eyebrow and said, "You are aware that is not how it works, correct? Although, you do bring up a valid point that our professor will have to take up the Hresvelg name. He is marrying into a eleven-hundred year old dynasty."

Demoralized, Edelgard held one hand to her scarlet face and said, "Just because it has always been done that way in the past does not mean it is worth meriting now. I would hope everyone here would already know that after all we fought for."

Thinking it over, Byleth shook his head and said firmly, "I don't care if my name changes. Everyone can still call me whatever is most comfortable with them. It matters little to me as long as I can be with Edelgard."

"Awwwww." Dorothea gushed while amusingly watching Edelgard's mortified reaction. "Edie, you better take good care of our professor or else I am going to steal him from you!"

"Very much so!" Petra stressed while saying commandingly, "I will have no tolerating of any poor treatment to our kindhearted professor!"

"Me neither!" Bernadetta cried out fiercely. Any fears or worries that would normally concern her were expunged by seeing her mentor look so visibly happy.

…

"Ahem." Hubert cleared the air before the conversation grew out of hand. "While I can see why everyone is so eager to make light of the news, we do have important matters to discuss."

"Bah. Leave it to Hubert to spoil all the fun." Caspar grumbled back with a few choice words for the dark mage under his breath. "I imagine you can hardly accept the news after how highly you hold our dear leader."

In turn he smirked and said, "Contrary to your misgivings, I do find our professor to be an adequate choice. No one would truly be able to compare to Her Majesty, but at least he will contend with her on some level. That being said, we do have more pressing concerns that must be deliberated."

"As Hubert said." The emperor stressed in a rushed tone before anyone else could speak. "We need to formulate our next move. We cannot sit idly by and wait for my uncle's schemes to unfold now that I have challenged him. He will be further embolden by the death of Seiros and the collapse of the church."

"So whose marriage do we announce next to scare him into giving up?" Linhardt joked only to be met with a soul piercing and deathly glare from the emperor that gave him chills all over. "Forgive me, what I meant to say is how do we fight an enemy that has no visible network to attack?"

Hubert took that as his cue and explained matter-of-factly, "For starters, we have stripped Lord Arundel of his title as regent and ejected the administrators working under him. News is already circulating how he plotted with Cornelia to create a second insurrection. Unfortunately, even with his expulsion he still holds a strong hand. It would be unwise to think that we have discovered all of his assailants in one fell swoop."

"Indeed." Edelgard muttered knowing his influence all too well. "My uncle would know this palace and its secrets better than anyone. Along with those most susceptible to bribe or corrupt with the promise of power."

The dark mage expression grew cold as he said, "More so, there is no telling how much infrastructure he still has in place inside the region of Faerghus despite the setback of losing Arianrhod. From Lysithea's testimony it is clear our foes also hold sway inside what used to be Alliance territory."

Byleth closed his eyes as he vividly remembered the white mage's accounts of being forcefully experimented on to imbue her with a second crest. Similar to what happened to Edelgard, it was a reminder that he must end this madness quickly lest it scar anyone else he cared about. "Do we even know what Arundel wants?"

"For the most part, yes." Edelgard said solemnly. "I learned the reasoning behind my uncle's extreme vendetta after a few unpleasant conversations. It appears that long ago Seiros conspired against his ancestors similar to how events have unfolded here. However, my uncle does not merely consider Fódlan to be stolen from him. He would say the same about Sreng, Brigid, Dagda, Almyra, Mach, Morfis, Albinea, or any other territory yet known. All of it he claims is rightfully his."

Ferdinand reeled in his chair and said abruptly, "I know our enemies are not sensible, but how could anyone realistically expect to govern a realm that would take several months or years to reach from one side to the other?"

"Naïve as ever." Huber scoffed unimpressed at the aspiring noble. "To them governing is a foreign word. They rule by fear and a sense of superiority. Those vultures truly believe they are better than everyone else and their technological advancement only reinforces their prejudice. All of us are merely annoying debris that must be shifted aside so they can build their own hedonist fantasy."

"Which is why they spent the last millennia hiding like rats." Edelgard stated finding the irony to be overwhelming to all but the blindest of followers.

"… So what now?" Caspar asked already convinced that they needed to be dealt with a swipe of the axe.

The emperor rose from her seat and said strongly, "Since we need to gather more information on their numbers and strength, I propose we return to the monastery. There we can respond to any threats regardless of where my uncle may strike. It will also be safer collecting intel there than constantly watching our backs here at the palace."

"Go back to Garreg Mach?" Dorothea said surprised. "If we stay there any longer I might as well call it my home."

"I know how it sounds." The emperor mentioned expecting there to be some hesitation. Especially after the long march from north to south. "However, I do not wish to stay in Enbarr any longer than necessary with how concentrated my uncle's forces are. Our visit here was solely because I have an obligation as emperor to announce the end of the war and establish Adrestia's claim to all of Fódlan. With that settled we must continue our fight without any distractions."

Caspar poked fun at her wish to return and said, "Besides, Her Highness probably left her portrait of our professor back in her dorm. That is why she wants to go back."

Unamused, Edelgard stiffened her shoulders and said defiantly, "Just for that Caspar, we will depart from here in two hours' time under the cover of nightfall. You will have plenty of time to speculate on my motives under a forced march."

"What? But we just got here yesterday!" Linhardt cried back alarmed. "I haven't even had time to thoroughly sleep in my nice soft bed. Just thinking about it is making me exhausted."

"Perhaps you would like to carry your mattress on your back as we march to the monastery?" The emperor added smugly while reminding the Black Eagles that she would only let them play their game for so long without consequences. "I am willing to allow that provision if you deem it necessary."

"No, no." He replied believing it would be unwise to press her patience any more. "A forced march in the bracing night air will do wonders to wake me up. I'm sure."

"It is decided then." Hubert cackled as it was good to see the emperor back at her forceful and unbending self. "Make the necessary preparations to leave and be sure to do it discreetly. We do not wish to tip off anyone of our departure."

"Yes." Edelgard affirmed as she looked back at her strike force. "It would be useful for my uncle and the public to think we are still at the palace engaging in idle celebration. Precisely why we must be quick to act. I'll take whatever advantage allowed to me in this coming war. Of course, we will call on our allies to join us in a weeks' time when our deception inevitably slips."

"Cold and calculating as ever." Caspar placed a hand on his head and turned sympathetically to his mentor. "Good luck, Professor. I wouldn't want to be in your position if you two ever got in a lover's quarrel."

"Caspar, kindly shut up before you get us into more trouble." Linhardt shrugged.

"I was just warning our professor he is going to be in for a rude-"

Quickly, Dorothea slapped him on the back of the head before he could finish. In a way he was lucky because Linhardt was debating to use a wind spell to silence him.

"Ow!" He yelped in surprised. "What I'd say?"

"Too much as always." Dorothea sighed. "And here I was looking forward to seeing my old opera troupe."

Bernadetta also sulked as her spirits washed away, "I wanted to lock myself in my room in the comforting elation of silence after being outside for so long."

"There will be plenty of time for that after we defeat my uncle." Edelgard said strongly even if she could sympathize with their desires as she yearned for more free time with her fiancé. "With that said, you are all excused. However, Byleth I would ask that you stay a moment longer."

"Hah! Figures she would want him to-"

**"Caspar!" **The rest of the Black Eagles cried in unison.

...

* * *

Once the Black Eagles departed from the war room, Edelgard sunk into her chair and held the palm of her hand to her forehead with an exasperated sigh. The rest of her body followed in pursuit as it was the first time Byleth saw her slouch. "I swear. How did we ever make it this far with those misfits under our command?"

"They mean well." Byleth offered back trying to soothe her discomfort. "It sounds like they are all excited for us."

"Too excited." She frowned while closing her eyes in disbelief. "We are the imperial sword of the Adrestian Army, not a school gossip circle. It's even worse that they knew about us beforehand. Here I was fearing my feelings would not be returned while they were making bets!"

He gave a faint laugh and said, "It seems we both failed to realize how close we grew over our time together."

"True. Perspective has a clear lens when viewing from afar. Yet, I cannot claim to be any better than those reprobates." Edelgard momentarily met his gaze and placed a hand on her chest with a troubled heart. "There I was at the palace steps unable to contain myself as I had you faithfully standing next to me for all to see. Long have I wished for that day, and in such a blissful moment I blathered on like a teenaged girl caught up in a swirl of emotions at our engagement! Hardly fitting for an emperor."

"It was a good speech." He insisted believing her original message still came across. "You forget, that moment meant a lot to me too. I know such praise is not easily earned."

"I doubt there is anything you can say to make this better." She said frustrated at herself.

Taking that as a challenge, Byleth smirked and said, "Not even if I promised sweets?"

Edelgard clenched her fists and inhaled deeply with a growing resignation. "So this is how Adrestia falls. The heartless and forsaken heir seizes power, declares war, and aspires to reform the world. Only to be outmaneuvered and undermined by her most trusted advisor with the promise of chocolate and pastries. Tragedy doesn't even begin to describe how pathetic I've become."

"At least it is not a _bitter_ end." He joked back.

The emperor winced and privately swore to ban Byleth from ever speaking with Alois again. For the sake of the future it could not be allowed. "Nevertheless, I cannot accept such a fate until our work is done. There is another reason that Hubert and I wish to return to the monastery. One that could determine if we have any chance of winning this war."

The mercenary's expression grew serious as he said, "How so?"

"The fate that fell to the impenetrable fortress of Arianrhod." Edelgard's voice grew dim as she said, "In a flash, a third of The Silver Maiden and our garrison was wiped out by mysterious javelins of light. Based on his warnings, my uncle claims he could do the same to Enbarr without a second thought. Our only saving grace is his impression that we pose no real threat to him."

"Does he really have the power to use those at will?"

She frowned while combing the sides of her hair with her fingers. "It would be difficult to say for sure. We only learned of his trump card after he had used it. What is clear is he holds a weapon of unimaginable power that cannot be countered. It does not appear to be an isolated event either. By any chance have you heard of Ailell, otherwise known as the Valley of Torment which I spoke of earlier?"

Byleth nodded hearing the legend once before from one of the sermons he half listened to. "Allegedly, the goddess punished those living there with a divine light that devastated everything in its path. It was a warning for all others not to stray from her guidance."

Edelgard's stomach churned knowing it to be one of many lies from the church, "In reality, I believe it was our twisted enemies that obliterated the area. Hubert's report of what happened in Arianrhod is strikingly similar to the circumstances of Ailell but on a smaller scale. The only difference is that accounts of Ailell describe the blinding light originating from Garreg Mach. Even uncensored Imperial records say the same."

"Maybe the legends are true." Byleth said unsure about the story even if he didn't think Sothis was capable of doing something so severe. Serios maybe, but not Sothis.

"Also a possibility." She acknowledged. "In any case, our foes would have had every incentive to annihilate Garreg Mach. They also held the weapon to do it. So after all of this time why does it still remain standing, or Fhirdiad for that matter when Seiros fled to the Kingdom Capital?

Byleth paused and thought it over. Truth be told, he only scarcely understood how such mass devastation could exist. "Maybe Seiros held something they were after? That or there is a limitation that prevents them from attacking those areas."

"My hope is the latter. If we can discover a way to defend against those javelins of light then we will not have to worry about mass retribution when we corner my uncle like a trapped rat." Edelgard said intensely given how hard everyone worked to get this point. "I know I did not share this with the Black Eagles, but Hubert was able to find their base by reading the magical energy of the attack. It came from a deserted region of the empire in the far east corner near the coast."

"Is it really possible for the attack to have come from so far away?" Byleth said stunned. There would be no way to deal with a threat like that through conventional means.

"I know it is difficult to believe, but all the more reason we must learn of a way to ward off the attack. If that magic can reach former Kingdom territory, then it can practically extend anywhere in Fódlan. I have no doubt my uncle would destroy the entire continent in his dying breath if he believed he was about to lose."

He winced and felt something akin to dread. All of their efforts could be wiped out instantaneously on a whim from a magical attack he barely understood. "We won't let that happen. If there are any secrets left in the monastery we will find them. Ideally, we should send some of our allies to look for Seteth and Flayn as well. They would likely know something we don't."

"Ah, I see you have thought of my plan as well." She smiled back only half surprised at his craftiness. "Yes, we will send a task force to search for them. I imagine it will not be easy to lure them out of hiding."

"I think I might know where to look." The mercenary said already having an idea. "We might be able to catch them at Rhodos Coast."

"Oh?" Edelgard was curious how he arrived at that conclusion so quickly. Once again his instincts were an invaluable asset that she could not imagine doing without. "Then we have two areas to focus on. We must do all we can to see there is only one Valley of Torment in Fódlan."

Byleth agreed and said gravely. "How our enemies were able to obtain such power is terrifying in its own right."

"Yes. To think that I once helped them is all the more inexcusable knowing that." Edelgard muttered with regret.

"You had your reasons." Byleth said offering his hand to her. "I know that much."

Looking into her partner's eyes with care, she said "B, despite what you say I cannot claim innocence for allying with these twisted night stalkers. I am responsible for my own actions five years ago. Still, I will have you know that Hubert and I worked with them in hopes of learning of ways to defeat them. It was abundantly clear we could not oppose them directly with our diminished military and technological capability. I also could not have predicted someone like you would turn up to be our shining light."

In turn he shook his head and said, "You don't have to justify it to me, El. I trust you."

"Yes. You always have." The emperor said believing she did not deserve his tireless support. "One day you'll have to explain to me your reasoning in detail."

"It's easy. You've done the same for me." Byleth mentioned while deflecting it off. "Even now I must ask that place your faith in me."

"What do you mean?" She asked finding that to be an odd request from the man she was most devoted to.

The mercenary hesitated with his own fears taking hold of him. "Hanneman confirmed my suspicions. Whatever power Rhea placed within me is gone. That includes the ability to wield the Sword of the Creator. I don't know what else I've lost, but I'll need you to trust that I can still execute my job to the fullest."

"I have been meaning to ask you about that." Edelgard trailed off while eyeing his steel weapon before returning to meet his gaze. "But how could you ask something so simple of me? Of course I have every confidence in your abilities. I would be foolish to think otherwise."

The mercenary weakly looked back at his hands while trying to be optimistic "… I hope it is nothing. You've always claimed I had an edge when it comes to seeing things on the battlefield. It's just, my fear is that I unknowingly borrowed that gift too. If so, maybe I am not fit to lead anymore."

"Never say that again." Edelgard quickly commanded while claiming passionately, "I will not allow you to think that way. The power you possess is much deeper than any trifle forced upon you. Who you are, what you are capable of. That is your _own_ making and not some taint from Seiros."

He had expected that reaction, but he was surprised at how quickly and forcefully she was to refute it. "That is what I want to believe, but I am human and-"

"Exactly. You are human." She cried defiantly. "All this time you have been able to guide us, to guide me, as such. Nothing has changed in that regard. I refuse to let you entertain the thought!"

The mercenary knew better than to challenge that and said, "Right, I am sorry. It is just a dumb fear of mine. I'll get through it."

Immediately, Edelgard stopped herself. Her heart ached seeing her fiancé turn inward and she found herself unable to properly convey what she wanted to tell him. "No, I am sorry. Emotional support is not something I have much experience with. I was coarse with you even when your father died."

"It's fine. You were right at the time." He said devoid of all emotion. "It does me no good to dwell on what I cannot change."

Those words stung the emperor to her core as she said painfully, "It is not fine. When I lashed out at you after your father died, I … I was angry. Not at you or my twisted uncle, but myself. It pained me beyond all measure to think I had abetted those monsters in taking away the one thing you loved most. That is why I needed you to pick yourself up so I could extract revenge on them. It was an injustice that I could not accept, and in letting my emotions overwhelm me I nearly hurt you a second time."

"I was angry too." He acknowledged. "Angry enough to risk throwing my life away to see that those who killed my father were dead. Looking back, that side of me scared me the most. The same way it scares me if I was unable to protect those I care about now. No matter how strong you think of me, I could not accept that side of myself again."

Edelgard felt her shame grow as she came to realize how much he needed her help back then and she was unable to give it. That infuriated her. It also made her vow to see he was cared for now while she still had the chance. "Well, it won't happen again. Whatever worry or burden you have we share now. I will lighten your load as you have done for me countless times before. Furthermore, to remove all doubts about your capabilities I'll lavish you with praise and sing your name until you become so arrogant and self-assured that you challenge the heavens themselves."

"In a way I already have." Byleth mentioned finding strength in her words. "It hurts my pride to think I might not be at my best to protect you. Enough to where I can't really accept it. I'd sooner face off against all the stars in the sky than see myself standing on the sidelines."

"Good. That unrelenting spirit is what attracted me to you in the first place." She claimed back lovingly. "It is also necessary if you intend to call yourself a Hresvelg."

"So I am to take up the family name?"

"No." She cried fiercely while leaning forward and bringing her hands to his. "You and I are going to make it our own name. The path we forge will exceed the legacy of all of those who came before us combined. Even history will not be able to write a book large enough to contain our accomplishments. As the immovable and unbending force of Edelgard and Byleth Hresvelg, I dare them to try!"


	4. Or Does Deception Hide

_"Hold it firmly with two hands, but don't try to choke the handle to death. It's the same principle as fishing. Too stiff and you'll snap the line, not enough grip and your catch will take off with both the bait and the pole."_

Following instructions, Byleth laced his fingers around the hilt of his sword while taking note to give even spacing between the pommel and the guard. His thumbs hooked diagonally across the handle for control while he tilted his wrists sideways.

_"There you go. Just like that. Remember, this is a two-handed weapon. You need a steady footing to go with your grip. If you aimlessly lunge forward, you'll fall flat on your face just like the jokes my old sword carrier used to tell."_

Exhaling, Byleth bent his knees while pointing his right foot forward. His back foot swiveled sideways to plant itself into the ground before quickly pushing off to strike. In one motion, his hips and shoulders snapped in the same direction as the blade while his back foot swiped across his body from the momentum carrying him. All the while, a deathly hiss came from his blade as it cut through the air.

_"Good. Good. You pick up quickly. With a longsword the power of your attack stems from your legs and your hips. Only once you have balance can your arms add to the strike. Now, do it again but this time I will parry. You have to be quick in realigning yourself or else I'll gut you in the stomach."_

Pivoting his feet to reposition, Byleth darted to the left and repeated his previous assault before reflexively raising his sword to guard. In doing so, he felt his breathing pick up as he switched places with the spearman. His feet were constantly moving as he dashed around his opponent looking for a new opening.

"_Again. Don't let your grip slip. Strengthen your posture and strike using more of your lower body. Give your adversary no quarter. They will not be so kind in returning the favor."_

Byleth sprang forward with his eyes solely focused on his target. Not a trace of emotion showed behind his guarded face. Once, twice, three times he slashed his blade. Each time shifting his feet and momentum to keep pace against the Blade Breaker.

_"Heh, maybe you are my son after all. You already seem to have an understanding of sorts. I take it you've been watching us while we fight. Studying our movements. You may not have much of a tongue to speak with, but at least you have sharp eyes. You'll need those in this line of work._ _I won't be here to protect you forever."_

With that he stopped in place. The tip of his blade hovering over the ground as he relaxed his hold on his steel weapon. A few heavy breaths and a solemn expression were all that remained from his successive strikes against his phantom opponent.

_"What? Don't give me that look. My bones are old enough as it is. A day will come where you will have to cut a path without me. All the more reason for you to train so you can protect yourself. This is a cruel word we live in where bandits will be the least of your problems. At least those demons don't mask themselves with grace and pageantry."_

_…_

"Professor?" The familiar voice of the Brigid native snapped him out of his training regime as his father's words faded from his thoughts. "I have surprise to be finding you here. I thought you would be making ready to depart."

Byleth sheathed his steel sword while turning to his friend to say, "I travel light, so I thought I'd kill some time while I wait."

"Kill time?" Petra raised an eyebrow while repeating the phrase in her head. "Ah, yes. I too have time to be killing. That is why Lady Edelgard asked me to search for you."

Curious, the mercenary gave an odd look back as it was unlike her to forget something after she finished speaking with him. "What does she need from me?"

"She has no needing." Petra said thinking of a way to better phrase her statement. In turn, she raised her right hand to reveal a long and narrow object that was protected in a jet-black leather casing. "Instead, she asked me to give this to you while she is busy finishing preparations."

"A sword?" He asked inspecting the scabbard. The golden twin-headed eagle was centrally on display on both sides of the black leather cover with a long-lost language written near the locket. At the end, the imperial insignia rested on one side along with the blacksmith's initials on the other.

Walking closer to him, the archipelago princess entrusted the weapon to her mentor and said lively, "I believe it is called the Sword of Zoltan. Edelgard was very explicit that I should tell you it was made by a legendary craftsman for a legendary swordsman. Of all his creations, this is said to be his finest work. It has slept in the royal armory for a great length waiting to be held by someone worthy. Something she also wanted me to stress made it rightfully yours."

Feeling the weight dip into his hands, he could tell that a great amount of effort went into making the scabbard. The erosion of time did little to distort or crack the leather bounding. It was also lighter than he was expecting as the combined weight of the sword and sheath felt similar to that of his steel sword. "Strange, just holding the handle feels like this sword has a personality of its own."

"Yes, I too can sense it." Petra nodded back. "Great care and time went into its construction. Almost like the maker forged a piece of himself into his creation."

Unsheathing the sword, Byleth found his new blade lived up to its reputation. Its fine lines and precise engravings across the gilded handle gave the impression of a decorative sword that would be carried by a nobleman. However, there was no mistaking the quality of the forge or the tempered metal that showed no sign of scale or defect. The smooth outside surface betrayed the sharpness across the edges that extended to the tip in one seamless fashion. The weight also felt natural in his hands as it was evenly distributed from the tip to the shaft.

"Professor, I am having a question. Is it customary in Fódlan for the future bride to present her groom with an offering after their engagement?" Petra asked curiously while marveling at the pristine blade. "I was under the impression that friends of the engaged presented them with gifts."

"This is separate from the wedding." He mentioned grazing his hand across the side of the blade. "It's more of a special circumstance."

"Ah, I have understanding." She smiled back and said happily. "In Brigid, when two hunters announce their commitment to one another, they will give thanks to the spirits and present each other with their bows. For a hunter, there is nothing more important to oneself than the bow which feeds and protects them. To give it away willingly is a significant sign of trust and respect. I'm sure this sword is Edelgard's way of saying something similar."

Byleth could hardly disagree to that. In less than an hours' time and in between the logistics of getting a military company stealthily out of the castle, the emperor handpicked his replacement sword out of hundreds of other choices. Some of which were hero relics. Knowing her for as long as he did, he figured that Edelgard would refuse to settle on any choice until she believed it perfectly met the requisites of its wielder. Especially when it was the only thing between life and death in battle. "In either case, I know she put a lot of thought into this."

"Yes. Many remark of Her Highness as cold-hearted because she is very demanding in her expectations, but it has been my observation that she is abundantly kind and thoughtful to those she knows well."

He smiled in return and said, "Something I can attest to."

"It must be very special." Petra beamed back and said, "Allow me again to give my heartfelt and sincerest compliments to the both of you. I know it will be union of many good tidings!"

"Thank you." Byleth said grateful. "That is my hope. Unfortunately, there is still much work to be done before we can celebrate."

She nodded and vigorously added, "Of course. I will be helping in any way I can to speed up the celebrations! Although, I need some time to be thinking of a proper wedding gift. So let's not defeat our enemies with too much haste."

"Actually." A thought crossed the mercenary's mind as he returned his glance to the finely crafted sword in front of him. "I have been meaning to ask you for your help. You are experienced using throwing knives, correct? I've seen you train with Shamir before."

"Throwing knives?" She recoiled unsure what that had to do with anything. "Yes, I have practiced with them for some time. I do not believe a set of them would make for a good gift, though. The goal of a healthy marriage is to not being throwing sharp objects at each other."

He shook his head and said, "That is not what I had in mind. Hypothetically, if I were to use this sword in battle, I would need a way of supplementing the range that my hero relic provided. The problem is I'm no expert in magic. Swapping to a bow would also take too much time. That is why throwing knives would be a better option. If I could learn to throw a dagger in one motion it would give me the added range without wasting precious seconds letting go of my sword."

Petra could see the merit behind that and leaned forward to say, "At the monastery I would be happy to show you what I know, but it almost seems wrong for me to be teaching my teacher."

"It would be no different from before." Byleth insisted remembering his time as their instructor fondly. "Ever since I joined the Black Eagles I have learned from everyone. Often it was you, or Edelgard, or the others that gave me a new perspective to look at things. From refining my strategy, to tactics, or motivating others on how to reach their potential. Most of what I learned I can attribute from our daily interactions."

"That pleases me to hear." The swordswoman grinned with a swelling pride. "You have taught us all so much. It is inspiring to know we could impart something in return."

"More than you realize." He said strongly. "I was mostly disconnected from everything when we first met. I did not care for happenings of this world or question why my steps felt so empty. Life to me was just a set of actions and reactions that took place one after the other."

Petra blinked twice and pursed her lips unsure if she could grasp his explanation. His self-description did not match the many genuine and personal exchanges she shared with him. "I know the words you speak of, but I do not believe I can decipher the meaning behind them."

With a lost gaze, Byleth paused while reflecting on a life that felt alien to him now. "Think of my past self like a stone golem. When summoned I could walk, see, and do what was asked of me to get a task done. Once my role was no longer needed, I would return to the rock I was called from and be still. Never realizing the loneliness of going about life like an unmoving slab of stone."

"That is quite difficult to imagine." Her eyes narrowed as the thought left a sinking chill in her stomach. "I don't think my people even have a saying for such behavior."

"I wouldn't expect them to." The mercenary withdrew his hands and swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth. "It's something I struggle to understand myself. The rush and breadth of emotions I've discovered is almost overwhelming at times. Yet, it is the thoughtless little things I've grown most aware of. When reading a book, I can feel the grain and texture of the paper when I go to turn the page. I'm self-conscious when I catch myself humming to myself in public. There is also something oddly gratifying about crumpling up a piece of paper and shooting it into a wastebasket."

Petra covered her mouth with a dainty laugh as his account was like a child seeing his reflection in the mirror for the first time. "That one we have an expression for. To be realizing the bow that you have already strung."

"Fitting." He acknowledged finding some truth to it. "I see it now, but I still can't pinpoint when I first discovered that my bow was drawn. All I can say is my father noticed a change in me long before I did."

"That is to be expected. Our body language often hides from us what it so freely tells others. I am having no doubts that Captain Jeralt would be the first to notice the subtle difference in behavior from his kin."

Byleth deferred to her judgment as his attention tapered to his father. "I wish it was the same for me. For twenty-one years I followed him knowing very little other than he cared for my wellbeing. Lately, speaking with Alois I've come to realize how little I knew. If only I had thought to ask more of him when I had the chance."

"I can sympathize." She said sharing his sentiment. "I did not have much time to be knowing my father either. I miss him greatly. Little does that change that he is with me like the spirits. Guiding me to be a proper ruler the best way he can. It fills my heart with great strength knowing that."

* * *

…

Shortly after, Edelgard gave the order to depart from the palace. Under cover of the Harpstring Moon and two weeks into the fifth month of the year, the Black Eagle Strike Force set out to return to the monastery which they intermittently called their home. Many of the allies they recruited along the way would temporarily remain in Enbarr unaware of the emperor's plans to preserve the ruse she crafted for her enemies. Alois, Shamir, Hanneman, and Manuela were the lone exceptions as they had a separate mission secretly assigned to them.

Meanwhile, Byleth traveled with the gang of eight he had come to know along with a small elite band of the Empire's most trusted bodyguards that were hand selected by Hubert after extensive interrogation. The path ahead proved difficult at times as they avoided using torch light near towns to keep away any unwanted attention. All combatants were also instructed to wear leather armor to avoid the sounds of metal steps as they steadily advanced north-west near the mountains.

"Haaaugh. So tired." Linhardt yawned with his eyes half closed and leaning his weight on Caspar. "Would you hold me?"

"Hey! Cut it out." He cried in surprise and backed away from the mage. "I'm not going drag your half-asleep carcass the rest of the way to the monastery."

"But you are so short that your shoulder would make an ideal headrest." He mentioned in between a second yawn. "You are also in better physical shape than I, so it is only fair that you assist me."

"I'm not that short!" Caspar cried back annoyed. "I'm not going to help you loaf off either. Go find a girl you can convince to rest a shoulder on."

"Dorothea and Bernadetta already chased me away. They were so heartless and cruel despite my compassionate and earnest pleas for aid. So I thought to myself, who is the next diminutive soldier with the proper shoulder angle that I could rest my head on. You happened to be the first to come to mind."

"Sorry. Not doing it." He refused outright. "Also, stop calling me small! I have the heart of a giraffe."

"That is a strange comparison. I would say you have both the heart and legs of an energetic young puppy. One that is eager to chase its tail if it catches the corner of its eye."

"Look, if you are so desperate for a nap then go ask Edelgard to act as your headrest." The war master said unsympathetically. "Cause I am not helping you."

Linhardt scoffed at that and said, "I wish to sleep, not have my head chopped off. I believe our professor would also take issue if I were to do that."

"Hah! Too true." The cyan warrior laughed heartily. "Edelgard's reaction is easy to think about, but there is no telling what our professor would do with all the tricks he knows. In a way, not knowing makes it all the more terrifying. Guess you are out of luck then unless you can trick Petra somehow. Maybe you can tell her it is a Fódlan marching tradition or something."

"Unlikely. I've tried that before to no effect" Linhardt sulked in burgeoning despair. "Why must fate be so cruel to the destitute in need of sleep? To sleep is to dream, and to dream is to step closer to true enlightenment."

Caspar ignored the pitiful display of his friend and said, "How can you think about sleeping at a place like this anyways? Up ahead is Remire Village."

"What about it?" The mage asked curious.

He flinched and dramatically raised his hands in the air, "It doesn't give you the creeps to go near there after what happened? Good people were driven to insanity due to some perverse experiment."

"The thought does bring many unpleasant memories forward. Precisely why I would like to sleep so I don't have to recall them."

"Forget it." He grunted and exhaled deeply. "If I have to remember that accursed place so do you."

Linhardt sighed and said, "How noble of you, Caspar. But in a way you are right. It is unlikely I could sleep peacefully near a place that gives me such unease. That is why I suggested we take the scenic route around the village."

Caspar chuckled and said, "I can imagine how that went with Edelgard. She's never been one for detours when she can cut straight through whatever is blocking her path."

"As she so kindly reminded me." He mustered downtrodden. "It was a simple request. The alternative route would have been ten minutes longer to circle around forest. Hardly a demanding appeal to make when- "

Abruptly, the mage was cutoff as Byleth signaled everyone to halt. Up ahead, a flickering light could be seen emanating from the charred remains of village that was abandoned long ago. Even during the day no reasonable person would dare travel to the town heavily rumored to be haunted by the ghosts of the possessed or those lost in the blaze that destroyed the town.

"Looters?" The cyan warrior whispered back to his counterpart.

"Not likely." Linhardt dismissed while gazing at the shrouded light in the distance. "The village has been abandoned for five years. What could be left to take at this point?"

Briefly, Byleth and Edelgard spoke privately to each other as the Black Eagles stared at the eerie remnants of the village. The distant glow was bright enough to shape the edges of ruined town in one foreboding silhouette. The rest was obscured in darkness with only the unsettling howls of wind left to greet them on this forsaken and forgotten ground.

Immediately, Linhardt gulped and apprehensively saw the two leaders looking intently at the mysterious light gleaming in the town. "Don't tell me those two are thinking of investigating."

To his misfortune, Byleth pumped his fist in the air and lifted three fingers. In quick succession he gestured the image of a crown, bull horns, and a limp hand. The symbols representing the emperor, Caspar, and Linhardt, respectively. He then waved the remaining eagles to gather near the entrance of the village while his group moved in from behind.

"That's us." The cyan warrior said while reaching for his axe. "Looks like you will get a chance to ask Edelgard for a headrest after all."

"… Lovely."

Charging forward, Caspar quickly met up with Byleth and Edelgard with some excitement at the potential of seeing action even under a troubling backdrop. Meanwhile, his friend trailed behind grumbling to himself. These events were further proof that they should have taken the detour he suggested instead of chasing after ominous lights underneath blemished ground.

"Professor, as a general rule of principle, shouldn't we avoid areas that pose a threat to us when we are not at our full force?" Linhardt asked urgently.

"It is one light which suggests it is a small band or a lookout keeping watch." Byleth said with fixed eyes on the center of the town. "Hopefully it turns out to be nothing."

"Hopefully, is not a very comforting word." He added doubtful.

In turn, Caspar patted Linhardt on the back and said cheerfully, "Relax, if our professor thinks we will be fine then we have nothing to worry about. Ghouls or ghosts will all be toast under his lead!"

"Yes, I have the utmost confidence in his abilities to keep us safe." Edelgard said bluntly hoping to nudge the tactician's ego one last time before it was put to the test. "Now for the details. I'm sure you remember this place so describing the layout will not be necessary. When the rest of our strike force is in position, Byleth and I will advance to see who is camped here. You two will act as our cover should things go awry. I highly doubt we will encounter a lost passerby staging the night."

"Got it. You can count on us!" Caspar enthusiastically added back.

"Fine, fine." Linhardt muttered mentally preparing himself. "Let's get this over quickly. I have no desire to stay here."

With that Byleth and Edelgard flashed their eyes at each other in confirmation and took hold of their weapons ready for what might come.

* * *

…

"Drink."

"N-no. You can't make me!" A voice cried out in terror. "I've seen what that stuff does to people. What it did here. If you intend to kill me, go ahead and do so. Just, please, not that."

"Drink."

The terrified man felt someone pull his head back and force his mouth open. Another henchmen picked up a clay vessel and poured a viscous purple liquid down his throat. Desperately, the man gagged and tried to hurl it back up as the icy fluid slipped down his throat. Trembling and feeling a sudden rage overcome him, he held his breath until he could no longer breathe. His hope was to die of asphyxiation before the concoction took effect.

"Drink."

The brigand with the clay vessel punched him in the stomach and knocked the air out of him. His hard-wired instinct to gasp for breath proved to be his undoing as he hunched over in pain and felt his organs sear from the inside out.

"GrRrgh. Myson. I will kill you. I- RRRRRARGHHHH."

In a fury, the man fought his bindings with an overwhelming adrenaline high. Again and again his body demanded more adrenaline pump into his nervous system. The veins and muscles across his body engorged with an inhuman power as a more horrifying pain took over his senses. In both extreme mania and agony, his survival instinct kicked in and told him to fight. Fight with everything he had to end whatever was causing him such pain. Kill whatever stood in his way.

"Less than ten seconds to take effect. The demon blood should have been six parts of the formula instead of four. How Solon made such a mistake is baffling."

…

Looking on from the wreckage of a house nearby, Byleth could see what he wished sorely to forget. The twisted face of one of the crazed villagers like those that fought in the town five years ago. Overlooking the unfortunate subject was a figure draped in black robes surrounded by three brigands. Byleth figured they were likely hired hands he used for muscle. In which case he suspected more would be hiding in the shadows.

Steadying himself, Byleth relayed the information to those behind him by holding up the number five. He then signaled for Linhardt to come near him and whispered, "Free the one in chains."

Already feeling faint after hearing the tense exchange, the ramblings of the crazed one and Byleth's orders were enough to turn Linhardt's face pale. Bracing himself, the green mage did as instructed and let loose a cutting gale spell. The attack immediately catching attention of all those in the camp as it sliced two of the bindings holding the fallen back. The brute strength of the beast would take care of the rest as the crazed one lunged at the brigands in a blind fury.

"Now!" The strategist cried as Edelgard charged forward with Aymr heaving through the air. The relic weapon cracked the skull of one of the remaining brigands while the man in black robes fled in a panic. Quickly, Byleth was already in pursuit with the Sword of Zoltan shining amidst the flickering light of the campfire.

_"Watch your surroundings. A fleeing foe is not always a coward."_

Byleth eyes widened as he turned the corner of a house and found two brigands waiting for him. Instinctively, he lunged forward and gutted the closest one in the stomach as Caspar drew the attention of the other. Unceremoniously, the bandit fell to the ground as Byleth's sword was stained with blood for the first time.

"_Listen son, when you draw blood there is something you should know. No matter who it is or how many times you've done it before, killing someone will hit you hard. There is no joy in it. Still, you can't hesitate as long as the battle remains. There will be plenty of time to reflect on it later." _

Turning to his left, Byleth swiped the kneecaps of the second bandit so Caspar could deliver the ending blow. Behind them, Edelgard and Linhardt were finishing up with the crazed one as it proved no match for Aymr. The tactician could also hear a fight breaking out at the front entrance as the Black Eagles pincered the enemy from both sides.

_"Okay, okay. Enough of the heavy stuff. Let's say you are in the heat of battle and things seems to be going well. In reality that means a brick is about to be hurled at your face. Take measure and think to yourself what you could do to fortify your position. Nothing ever goes to plan. Trust me." _

"WrrraaRRRarggh." The screech of demonic beasts howled from multiple directions. He counted at least two, maybe three unique screams throughout the chaos around him. Caspar was turning to face one of them until Byleth pushed him back and signaled for his party to regroup with the rest of the Black Eagles. The four of them moved quickly while cutting down the bandits in their way as the beasts hungrily chased them from behind.

_"Funny thing about battles. You never know how fast you can run until you feel the heat of your enemies chasing you. Like I said, a fleeing soldier is not always a coward. Use that extra kick in your step to your advantage."_

Byleth lured one of the beasts to follow him instead of Linhardt who was the slowest out of the four of them. Next, the tactician weaved through alleyways and tight corners as he used the size of the demonic beast against itself. The creature was forced to smash its way through the rubble which temporarily blinded the beast as soot and ash gathered in its eyes from the fire before.

Seeing an opening, he jumped with his hands fully extended in the air and crashed his blade into the creature's nose. The tip of his blade pierced the hardened skin and gouged into the head leaving behind a revolting gash that partitioned its mouth into two pieces. In response, the creature howled in suffering which attracted the attention of the other beasts around them.

_"The last thing you need to know is don't go out there looking to be a hero. There are few of those types that still grace the land of the living. As a sellsword, you have to prepare and accept that one day your time might end. The goal is to see it be of old age and not an arrow in your chest if you can help it." _

Seeing that it would soon be a three on one duel, Byleth sprinted away and looked for the rest of his group. He could hear disordered fighting near him and let the sound of that chaos guide his steps forward. By the time the other demonic creatures had caught up with Byleth, he was already circling the corner to meet his allies.

"Rain hell behind me!" He commanded seeing Hubert and Dorothea. As a result, what little remained of Remire leveled as fire and dark magic swallowed up the demonic beasts chasing him. For good measure Bernadetta let her arrows fly hitting beasts and brigands alike in the cold and unforgiving night sky. The indifferent Harpstring Moon watching with barely a passing interest as more blood fell to the soil of the soaked village.

…

"Is that all of them?" Dorothea asked as a dreadful silence overtook them.

Heaving and out of breath, Linhardt hunched over and held his knees to keep himself from falling over. The battle was essentially one long uninterrupted sprint which did not play to his strengths. "What of the mage in robes?"

"Fear not. We caught the coward trying to flee." Ferdinand offered with a smug grin. "All according to plan, right professor?"

"… Right." He said secretly in no better condition than Linhardt. The weight of battle pushed him heavily, only to be carried on by the strength of the Black Eagles and the memory of his father's words.

_"Look, about yesterday when I said a day will come where I won't be around anymore. It bothered you, I could tell. I know I was never able to give you much of a normal life, and maybe being around kids your age would have let you come out of your shell more. Just, keep in mind when that time comes, I'll still be watching over you. Circumstances don't change that you're my flesh and blood. I know your mother would say the same, and she is proud of the man you're becoming. As am I."_


	5. Behind Our Perception,

"Greetings, Professor! I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon. Seems like I can never predict your coming and goings these days."

"It is good to see you." Byleth waved at the friendly and enthusiastic gatekeeper who devotedly stood watch over the main entry to Garreg Mach. "Have you heard news of your brother?"

"Little if any, I'm afraid. He likely would have stood watch in Fhirdiad when Seiros set the place a blaze. I can't imagine he would in good conscience stay behind to defend the Church after that. I just hope he got out okay."

"If it helps, I didn't see him in the battle." The professor offered in a gesture of good will. "It is possible he is safe."

"That is my hope. Anyways, as far as the monastery goes, I have nothing to report. Just another breathtaking day at gate!"

Byleth grinned to himself as he passed by the lively guard with the rest of his tired party in tow. Out of everyone, Linhardt and Bernadetta were overjoyed at the prospect of sleeping in their old dorms again. The two wished to remain there as long as time was willing to permit after what transpired the night before.

"If anyone needs me, I am going to take well-deserved slumber. Please be sure not to disturb me any sooner than the end of next year." The green mage said wearily.

Clasping her hands together, Bernadetta said, "Yes. I've had enough of things trying to kill me. Bandits, mages, demons, and Hubert's menacing grin. I thought I was a goner for real this time."

"Everyone is tired, I'm sure." Edelgard mentioned seeing the drooping faces around her.

"… But?" Linhardt groaned anticipating that his dreams were about to be cruelly set aside.

"Hmm?" She asked puzzled.

"Whenever you say something like that it is usually followed by a conjunction." Linhardt said frustrated while mimicking his leader's tone. "Great job everyone, _but _we can always strive to do more. That last battle was difficult, _but _we must press on without fail. This ice cream was delicious, _yet_ we cannot let such indulgences weaken our resolve on what is to come."

"Okay, okay. I get it, Linhardt. One example would have sufficed." She said mildly embarrassed. "This time you'll find my words end at that. Everyone is free to take a well-deserved rest. We can deliberate the events of Remire afterwards when everyone has recouped from the journey."

"Are you sure, Edie?" Dorothea asked mouth agape. "No rundown of what happened or what our next goal is? Maybe a quick pep talk on what we could have done better?"

"I too was expecting a debriefing." Ferdinand said surprised. "Rest is not a common word in your vernacular. Not that I could blame you. The lows to which our enemies' stoop has left me carnivorous to see justice carried out on these foul vermin."

"Oh no!" Bernadetta cried panicked. "She must be mad and trying to lure us into a false sense of security. Me especially for all my transgressions over the years. I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me in my sleep!"

Edelgard pinched her nose with a growing annoyance "Honestly, all of you. You act like I am a heartless tyrant intent on driving you to collapse."

"We would never think that, Edie." Dorothea muttered delicately. "You are just uniquely motivated, is all. Your eyes are forever pointing forward striving for the lofty ideals you envision."

"That much remains the same." The emperor advocated with an unwavering will. "This just happens to be one of those situations where to step forward we must take a moment's pause. I have asked a great deal from all of you of late. Please use this time to recover in what way you can."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Linhardt said already making his way to the dorms. "Good night everybody."

"Well … If Edie says it is okay, then who am I to argue. Follow me Bern, I promise no one will try to hurt you in your sleep."

"O-kay."

Caspar looked at the three in disbelief while completely forgetting he did not sleep the night they marched, "Bah. Besides Linhardt, who goes to sleep during the middle of the day? How's about a good training session, Petra? That battle was a warmup that has left itching to swing my axe at something."

Petra put a hand on her chin and said, "I think not. I have much tiredness. I wish to commune with the spirits before I retire."

To Caspar's misfortune, Ferdinand and Hubert also declined his offer to spar. The former seeking to take this free moment to enjoy a cup of tea, while the dark magic wished to secure the area and see there were no rogues sneaking about in the garrison. Ultimately, the cyan war master headed to the training grounds alone seeing as no one else shared his mood to smash things to pieces.

"You should get some rest, as well." Edelgard insisted to her betrothed seeing as they were the last two at the gate. "Don't worry, Hubert and I will tend to matters in the meantime. The monastery has numerous hidden rooms and compartments. I doubt we will find what we are looking for in one go. Of course, if anything does come up, you will be the first to know."

"I'd prefer if you'd join me." He asked nudging her to follow.

"Huh?" She asked while grasping at the back of her hair and biting her cheek. "No, while I do greatly wish for the opportunity, it would be ill-conceived of me. The discovery at Remire was both disturbing and fortunate. Our actions might have temporarily prevented them from developing a weapon that could create mass panic and fear across Fódlan. I am certain that dealing with the aftereffects would have severely hampered our search for a defense against those javelins of light. Exactly why I cannot squander our opening while we have it."

"I'll help you then." He reasoned feeling uncomfortable at the idea of counting sheep while she went off investigating every nook in the monastery. "If we search together, we will find it sooner. That way you can rest with some ease."

"Please, don't worry about me." She said more concerned for his welfare. "While hypocritical of me to say, I assure you I am alert and free of fatigue. The night we spent together at the palace was the best sleep I had in ages. I can't remember a time where I slept uninterrupted throughout the night."

Byleth crossed his arms and said unconvinced, "That was over a day and a half ago."

"It would not be the first time I've skipped a day." The emperor mentioned trying her best to play it off. "I believe the nature of my crests allows me to get by mostly unaffected if I act within reason. It's a fleeting respite from a symbol that has mostly proven to be my curse."

"There is nothing reasonable about draining yourself." He lectured as he knew the true reason her crests were able to sustain her. The thought sickened him greatly to the point where the nails of his fingers dug into the palm of his hand. "I don't care if it is only for an hour. Let me take you to your room."

Edelgard stopped in place as she was not expecting such a forceful response. The commanding tone and endearing plea caught her by surprise and sunk the confident facade she was trying to build. For an isolated moment, the tugging of guilt in her heart left her accepting the proposal. Her mind momentarily slipped away picturing holding his hand as they entered her room.

There they would find the portrait she drew of him resting on her desk next to the flowers given to her for her birthday. She had them preserved so she could look at the beautiful bouquet anytime she needed her spirits lifted. In addition to a few doodles she half drew, Byleth would also see the stuffed armored bear he'd given her sitting peacefully in the center of her bed. For the past five years it was her sole sleeping companion in a fruitless battle against her nightmares.

"T-that won't be necessary!" Her fantasy quickly turned to dread at the realization of her fiancé seeing all those things. "I am deeply flattered that you care for my well-being so strongly. In turn, I promise you I will not overdo it. Just, when time permits I would prefer if we were to share your room instead of mine."

Behind his stoic face Byleth thought about teasing her before deciding against it. Riling her up would only drive her away from his suggestion. "Of course, you are welcome to stay in my room. I'll take you there so you can get your things settled."

Relieved to avoid one disaster, a fleeting pull warned her that sharing his room might not fare any better. Granted, she had little time to reflect on it before Byleth slung her travel bag around his shoulders. "If you feel so passionate about this, I suppose I can make a lone concession. Mind you, my visit is strictly to unpack. Any attempts to get me to stay would be foolhardy due to how well rested and alert I am."

"Naturally." His lips curled up satisfied with her answer. "It would be senseless of me to try to persuade you when you've already made up your mind."

Wide eyed, Edelgard's mouth hang half-open to protest while unable to find the words to properly combat him. The brazenly victorious grin on the blue mercenary's face deceived the conciliatory tone he gave back. "I will remind you I am not one to give in. I did not reach this far by falling for sweetened words promising of comfort and peace."

"You don't have to convince me, I've seen it firsthand. Now, shall we press on?"

"… Yes. Let's not linger any longer." She muttered refusing to look at him. Stubbornly, she would not give him the pleasure of thinking he had achieved the upper hand. Loathe did she accept the idea of being out of control, and further disliked how easily he could stretch the line he walked with her.

Already pressing forward, Byleth elected to take the scenic route that passed by the fishing pond and garden. While not much of a detour, it gave fewer opportunities for his companion to think about hidden passages or secret rooms. The longer he could keep her mind occupied the better chance he had of succeeding. "Before I forget, I do want to thank you for the sword."

"Is it to your liking?" The emperor asked with her gaze fixed in front of her. "Unlike relics, the Sword of Zoltan is proof humanity can make something timeless with enough effort and talent. That being said, I do not wish for you to feel obligated to use it because it came from me. Your safety is paramount and you should use what you are most comfortable with. I will not have you risking your life purely for my self-esteem."

"It is a keen blade coming from someone with a keen eye." He offered while drawing the weapon for her to see. "The sword cut clean through a demonic beast at Remire while holding steady in my hand. I have no doubt I am safer because of it."

"Good. That's all that matters to me." Edelgard took a deep breath and placed a hand on her chest while walking past the short pier. "My hope is our last battle restored some of your confidence. You preformed exemplary as anticipated."

Byleth smirked as he would be lying to say he didn't enjoy hearing her praise. It motivated him similar to his students when he gave them high marks during their training lessons. The extravagant words were made even sweeter knowing they came from her. "Linhardt was in more danger than I cared for and we were spread thin. It doesn't take much for things to go wrong that way."

"Yet here we are. All of us safe to fight once more." She declared proudly.

"Yes." He submitted taking relief at that while the two passed by the greenhouse and turned the corner to the dorms. "Somehow it all worked out."

"There is more good news. Hubert collected samples of the concoction they made. From his initial impression, it doesn't appear to be finished. There is no way to transmit the affliction beyond shoving it down someone's throat. What we did will severely set back any plans they had of using it to destabilize the region."

"Couldn't they use Solon's version?"

Edelgard scowled in contempt at the mention of that horrid name and said, "No. His disease took a month to drive the town berserk and symptoms presented themselves early on. Now that we know what we are up against it could be dealt routinely. Especially since Hubert suspects they did so by poisoning Remire's water supply."

"Strange that they would try it in the first place with how little there was to gain."

"They have always been more proficient with blood experiments rather than alchemy." Edelgard muttered lowly. "Not that I can claim there is a semblance of reason behind their madness."

"I doubt anything drives them other than anger. When the times comes, I'll see that those experiments are undone." He vowed strongly.

Curious, the emperor raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean by that?"

The tactician's blank face masked his intense drive. "Soon, a day will come where you will never need to skip another night of sleep. I promise you as much."

"Byleth." She frowned with her eyes pulling away from him. "It pains me to say I might not be able to give you what you seek. When we defeat my uncle there will still be much to do. The scars on this land run deep and last centuries. As emperor, I will be challenged to deal with that struggle the most. Even worse, there may be nights I need you to stay up with me since you intend to share my troubles."

"I don't care what we face or what I must do. My statement stands."

…

Silently, Edelgard scolded herself the rest of the way for being ill prepared to properly refute him. Her wants and desires betrayed her for the hundredth time when reason dictated that reality was not as kind. To make matters worse, Byleth was borrowing her phrases with the same veracity and passion she gave. Words could not describe her frustration for him to use her own sayings against her. Likewise, hidden behind her strained face she felt a layer of pride knowing she was rubbing off on him.

"Here we are." Byleth said snapping her out of her inner turmoil.

Regaining her composure, she looked around her surroundings before saying, "So it would seem. It has occurred to me that in these past five years I've never seen the inside of the place my dear professor has called home."

"There is not much to see." He warned to temper her expectations. "My room is rather plain and ordinary."

"I highly doubt that." She asserted confidently. "As far as I'm concerned, a room's value stems from the person who dwells there, not the furnishings or exotic decor. In that regard, your dorm has more meaning to me than the entirety of the palace."

Byleth smiled in response while reaching for his key to unlock the door. In his absence, the contents of the room remained undisturbed with papers stacked on his desks and books collecting dust on the back wall. The first thing that caught Edelgard's eye was his linen bed tucked into the side wall. She took note that his mattress was thinner than the one at the palace since the bunk was designed for a single occupant.

"Would you like to use it?" He asked catching her attention drift toward his bed.

"I have no need to." She quickly turned away and moved towards his desk aimlessly picking up a piece of paper in her hands. "I am merely observing the layout of this room. It is different compared to the other dorms."

"It was more of an afterthought." Byleth said while setting down the travel gear the two brought from the capital. "My arrival was sudden and gave the church little time to prepare. Not that it mattered. I was rarely here during the day to care."

"Indeed. You were a hard man to track down in our school days as there was always someone you were speaking or training with." Edelgard said while her attention turned towards the document she haphazardly picked up. She was surprised to see it contained a list of food items served at the dining hall. Each meal served was itemized on the left with a handful of students listed next to each dish. "Huh? What is this? Were you keeping notes of the lunches you had with us?"

"More or less." He cited blankly. "With so many students and a wide variety of preferences, it would be difficult to remember everyone's favorite meals. That is why I wrote it down. My memory is not like Petra's."

Bewildered, the emperor shifted her hands across other papers on his desk to find summaries of who liked to sing at choir, personal hobbies, and other comprehensive notes detailing the lives of those he taught. Reading one out loud, Edelgard said, "Ferdinand dislikes coffee beans, improper nobles, and the annoying rasping of rusted metal that Leonie carries with her."

"Shoot. I need to change that." Byleth said upset with himself for forgetting. "Ferdinand was telling me he has somewhat grown to appreciate the bitter taste of coffee after discussing it in length with Hubert. Perhaps instead of a dislike, it is more of a budding taste."

Edelgard blinked in wonder and looked at him strangely. "I am glad Ferdinand is expanding his horizons, but I fail to see why that is noteworthy enough to record."

"It's reference material." He explained while looking for his quill so he could make an amendment. "With so many students I needed a way to keep track of their likes and dislikes. It made it easier to instruct others if I could reach out in a way that interested them."

"For the Black Eagles, I understand." She mentioned somewhat seeing the point, "This list, though. It contains more than those in our class. Claude, Felix, Mercedes, their instructors, and even members of the church. I dare say everyone might be here!"

"They are." He affirmed while crossing out the incorrect information in Ferdinand's bio. "My first weeks here at the monastery I was completely out of my element. I needed to know whatever I could to fulfill my role and speak normally to others. This was my way of familiarizing myself. Later on, after getting to know how personal and heartfelt people's motives were, I didn't want to forget the things they told me in confidence."

"Is that so?" Edelgard whispered finding his dedication both admirable and bizarre.

Byleth met her gaze with a stern expression. "My reasons were selfish too. Frequently, others came to me asking for help or a different perspective to look at things. Seeing them excitedly discover the answer they were looking for or being a soundboard to deal with their struggles … It gave me a sense of direction. For lack of a better word, I felt like those moments in my life had a meaning behind it."

"I guess that explains how you were able to endure all of our silly teenage drama and angst." She said drawing from her own experiences. "We desperately needed an ear to listen to our problems which you were so free to give."

"As I said, my motives were mainly selfish. If the purpose behind my life was to guide those at the monastery, I would do so with everything I had. I would chase that feeling of joy regardless where it took me. Including capturing the trivial details that made Ferdinand who he is now."

"Then I must apologize." She said rearranging the documents on his desk so they were back where she found them. "It was foolish of me to question your efforts here. Despite your claim, I see now this collection is one of the many tools you used to assist and keep us safe. Everyone is in your debt for it."

"… Not everyone." Byleth remarked feeling a sting in his side. "Sylvain, Ingrid, Dedue. In the end, there was nothing I could do to convince them to lower their weapon against us. With Sylvain and Ingrid being childhood friends of Dimitri, I doubt I could have spared their lives if I had ten years to work with. The same could be said of Dedue with a hundred."

"I know you wish you could change their actions, but to do so would take away the essence of their decision. Whatever consolation it may be, you were able to persuade Felix and Anette. Both had strong reasons to stay where they were."

He disregarded that and said frustrated with himself, "Maybe so, but Mercedes, Leonie, and Ashe also went their separate ways. Much like Dimitri, I wasn't able to help solve the answers they were looking for. The only difference is they still draw breath."

Edelgard carefully chose her next words as she felt his sorrow as if it were her own. She knew him to be much like herself. They both demanded total victory in their efforts. A partial success stung as deeply as a lopsided defeat. "It is a painful reminder of the harsh nature of Fódlan. It can even crush the spirits of those with great potential. Especially a great man like Dimitri."

"I take it he was the Faerghus noble you once had feelings for." He said recalling the conversation they had at the goddess tower.

Sighing, she expected he would figure it out eventually. "Yes. We were young back then so it would be silly for me to say that it was actually love instead of a mutual respect. Nevertheless, when exiled I had a chance to know of the real Dimitri. He was naive and looked to do what he thought was just. I admired that about him. Yet, we both had our dreams crushed in different ways. I willed myself to move forward callous and withdrawn, while he clung to his ideals until it completely consumed him. Two different routes of coping that nearly ended the same way."

"No. I wouldn't allow that happen to you." He insisted while placing a hand on her shoulder. "I couldn't."

"B." She whispered finding it hard to accept how she earned his undying support. "Then you must understand why I cannot rest with you now. If I lose my resolve, this world will crush me the same way it did to Dimitri. It is bad enough that our friends see that I am softening my approach. They looked at me today as if I was physically wounded when I uttered the word rest. Should I lose my edge any further then I put all of us in needless danger."

"One hour of sleep will not do that."

Her eyes narrowed as she said, "One hour becomes two, and then two becomes three. I know better than to tempt myself. To tempt fate. It never ends well."

"Listen to me." He pleaded trying to reach her gaze. "I can't save everyone. I am wholly aware of that. It is impossible to dedicate all my time and effort to finding a perfect solution when events are already in motion. That does not change that I will protect the Black Eagles. I will protect you. To meet that end I need you to rest with me so we both are at our best. Trust me, you were not the only one to have a continuous night of sleep at the palace."

Edelgard gulped and said anxiously, "It was the same for you?"

He nodded while offering his hand, "The monastery bell rings every day at three. That is just over an hour from now. Please, El. One hour of rest will give us both twice the energy to search."

With a huff, the emperor feared she had resigned herself to her own demise. Her wants never aligned with what was required of her. For her to want this so desperately only convinced her more it was the wrong decision. "I … concede."

"Thank you." He said earnestly while taking her by the hand before she had the chance to reconsider.

Not to be outdone or give up total control, Edelgard elected to lead him to the bed. After they crossed the short distance, she was the first to lie down on the sheets and propped her back so it pressed against the wall. Byleth followed shortly behind her with the two facing the same direction toward the desk on the opposite side of the room.

"One hour." She insisted trying not to overanalyze the situation. His bed did not give much room to separate the two. A fact that she was well aware of as she stared at the back of his vibrant blue hair.

"May it be a peaceful one."

"That is precisely my fear." She countered already feeling an unwelcome ease smooth her discomfort.

Byleth genuinely laughed at the absurdity of her statement as his head touched his pillow. "Note to self. Write down that Edelgard is afraid of a peaceful sleep."

"You say that, but the one name I didn't see written on those stacks of papers on your desk was mine." Edelgard alleged wanting to see what he truly thought of her. She was acutely intrigued to say the least.

He closed his eyes and stated, "I said there were too many students for me to keep track of everybody's personalities in my head. You are the exception. Your favorite foods, ambitions, likes and dislikes. The hobbies you enjoy and the cute sounds you make when you see a rat. All of them are committed to my memory. I have no need to write them down for reference."

"Strange, I didn't think the church would have allowed you to be secretly stalking one of your students, a future emperor no less, during the time you were supposedly meant to be teaching me."

Undeterred, he said happily, "Make of it what you will. I originally did write notes about you. Besides the basics, there is not much I was able to put down to paper. The answers you gave me were often guarded or carrying a second message. By the time I agreed to fully walk your path, I had no need to record them anymore."

Edelgard exhaled with a mix of emotions that she did not care to explore. To her relief, Byleth would be unable to see them on her face with how they were positioned. "Do you ever plan on clueing me in on why you chose to follow the road my blackened heart carried me?"

"Next time." He said in between a yawn. "When all we have is time to ourselves, I will tell you everything."

"The torment never ceases." She pouted knowing he was grinning from ear to ear despite her obstructed view. "You recklessly demand that I hold up my mission to take a nap, inform me you have been secretly stalking the entirety of the monastery's residences, and then withhold critical knowledge about your perception of me until a day may come where we can idle freely."

"Consider it added motivation."

"Ludicrous. Like I would need more incentive to be next to you." She sulked while unconsciously reaching her arms around his chest. It was by instinct at this point as she used to tightly squeeze her stuffed bear when restless at night.

Meanwhile, Byleth took no issue to the experience. He would have been envious of the armored bear had he known it won her embrace at night in his absence. "All so we can complete our goal. We will defeat your uncle and see the world healed without yielding your sleep."

"I wish I could say as much. It is a long and tireless road we must trek. Still, my plan is to evaluate Fódlan's progress six years from now and every two years hence. If during that time peace reigns and I find a worthy successor, I will gladly step down to do this with you every night. Of course, should twelve years pass and Fódlan is in no better shape, then I must relinquish my birthright altogether. Put simply, I cannot fool myself into clinging to power if my inadequacies in leadership or misguided efforts continue the endless cycle we've fought against."

"You will be a great leader, El. I know that much."

Hearing that, Edelgard tightened her hold on his chest and removed any leftover space between them. "I would ask for your guidance in that effort, but as it stands you are going to be the death of me."


	6. The Lines That Blur

Waves rolled and tumbled across a sandy shoreline in a land seemingly removed from the world itself. The rushing waters gushed and withdrew with little other than the sun and moon to dictate their path over the course of time. In between those tides, two crabs fought over a shell washed up on the edge of the beach line. Both crustaceans taunted each other as they menacingly took turns lunging forward with claws snapping in their haste.

Then, quickly as their attacks started, they would hurriedly retreat out of harms way. Much like the waters, the skirmish was an ebb and flow amongst the two prideful creatures with neither taking the risk of fully exposing themselves. A longer claw or quicker reaction time would be the only thing to settle matters against the two evenly conceited foes who sized up where they could strike next.

"Ah, Rhodos Coast. What a lovely sight. With this view I'd say the tides of chance are finally swimming in our favor. Hahaha!"

"…"

"Get it?" Alois elaborately swiped the air in front of him with an unabashed grin. "We are at the beach so tides would usually refer to the expanse of the sea. Swimming in this case is another tantalizing play on words."

"You don't have to explain it. I understood the first time."

"Really?" He cried shocked. "Usually others will wince or give an odd stare if they do not find merit behind my joke. With your fixed expression it is always difficult to tell."

"That is because my concentration is focused on tracking our targets." The detached mercenary said paying him little attention.

"Yes, yes. Her majesty and Byleth have entrusted us with the utmost supreme task! We should cast a wide net and fish up any clues we can find. With any luck, I'm sure things will go really whale."

"Tch." She looked away finding that last one hard to tolerate. "I would hope you'd spend more time looking for clues than coming up with terrible puns."

Alois raised his shoulders and cried, "Worry not! This mission has my wholehearted attention. I would never dream of disgracing my solemn oath to the Captain's son. You'll find I am more perceptive and committed than my appearance gives off."

"That would at least explain how you managed to live this long." She muttered while bending down to study two sets of footsteps imprinted into the sand.

Brushing that aside, he fiercely shouted, "Undeniably. I owe my life to Captain Jeralt. He has taught me much in the time I was under his stead. Including to appreciate the beautiful glimpses of the land in between the harrowing tasks assigned to us. Those brief moments allow me to open my mind and see things with clarity."

Shamir turned to him skeptical and said, "So have your outbursts allowed you to discover anything of use?"

"What? You mean you don't see it?" The knight asked mystified. "The footprints in front of us are as revealing as the ocean itself. You might even say it is easy to _sea_."

"Remind me. Why did I get assigned to this mission with you?"

"I don't know what you are going on about. You are the one that came to me." He rebutted believing his last pun to be clever.

"Only to avoid the incessant bickering between those two." Shamir said referring to the two professors heatedly discussing the necessity of hygiene in the background. The merits of the three-second rule and the importance of preparing one's bed before starting the day were the central topics that had been mercilessly debated at length over their trip from Enbarr to Rhodos Coast.

Placing his hands at his sides and with the sun gleaming off his brilliant armor, Alois said, "So my puns are more appealing to you than the company of our two professors. That is perhaps the nicest thing you have ever said to me!"

She glared back at him and said in a monotone voice, "That is a low threshold to cross for a compliment."

"I'll take whatever I can get!" He exclaimed back cheerfully. "Although, as I was saying earlier, the tracks in the sand are a clear misdirection. They point towards the water but leave us with little indication of someone eventually returning to shore. There is also something unnatural about the weight of these steps. Almost as if someone was trying to mask the size of who they were."

"Huh. Surprising." Shamir muttered agreeing with assessment. "You are at least half paying attention."

"I told you, I would never risk breaking my oath." Alois cried passionately. "Especially with the news of the royal engagement! It seems like yesterday that boy was teasing me about being one of the bandits attacking Remire. Just like his father he always relished to entertain with a good joke. Now, he is set to marry the woman he presided over. My goodness, how fast kids grow up these days!"

"You speak as if you knew him from birth."

"Strange as it may seem, knowing his father for so long makes me feel like I have. Plus, I may be a knight, but at the wedding ceremony I know I'm going to be distraught and balling my eyes out. Marrying my wife and having a daughter are the proudest accomplishments of my life. I know for Byleth it will be the same. Just thinking about him having a family of his own has me a bit misty eyed. Oh! If only the Captain were here to see his son now."

"That might not play out how you imagine it." Shamir warned while grazing her hand against the sand to feel out the hidden notes in the terrain. "She was his enemy when she masqueraded as the Flame Emperor."

"Yes, yes. There is no question that Edelgard has a checkered past. I was hesitant to join her cause myself, but I trust the boy's judgement. I know the Captain would too. Indisputably, he saw an extraordinary spark behind the mask she wore. He confided in me as much before he asked for her hand!" Alois exclaimed with a boyish pride at being the first to know even ahead of the bride-to-be.

"I retract my earlier remark. Your blind faith is something that should have gotten you killed by now."

"Hmm? Were you not also swayed by his words? You are here supporting us without the incentive of coin or duty. You've even listened to my punny jokes. I'd say I am not the only letting my faith in Jeralt's son guide my actions."

"Outlandish. I know." She shook her head having no comeback to dispute his claim. "Fighting for a cause I have no personal stake in. Maybe I've grown irrational after spending so much time in Fódlan. Whatever the case, we are here now."

"That we are!" He grinned back while raising a fist in front of him. "Speaking of which, have you noticed how odd it is that a beach as magnificent as this barely has any signs of visitors. If not for the alters and these tracks, one would think we were the first people ever to step foot on this sacred ground."

"Considering the significance of this place, I'd say it is an impossibility." Shamir said having fought against the Western Church alongside the two they were searching for. "The tides could not have washed away every foot or shoe that traveled here. Rather, I suspect the strong gust of a wyvern's wings would have smoothed over such a large surface."

"Ah Hah! And if someone is trying to cover their trail by using such a tactic, then one might suspect they are still nearby."

"A likely conclusion, yes."

"Hmm." Alois tiled his head and placed an open palm on his cheek. "If I was Seteth and I suspected I was being followed, where would I think to hide?"

Having already familiarized herself with their surroundings, Shamir said routinely, "His options are not ideal. It would be easy to spot a Wyvern in the air. Similarly, there are not many opportunities to hide near a beach. That they chose to come here was unwise in the first place."

"Perhaps strategically speaking, you have a point." Alois said understanding how she could jump to that line of logic. "Practically, there is nothing unwise about wishing to remember loved ones. It is their memory that keeps us going when all seems lost. After all they've been through, it would be a necessary reprieve. There is only so much madness one can take before succumbing to it."

She raised an eyebrow and turned to him to say, "Are you speaking of soldiers you knew, or from your own experience?"

Alois winced and said, "It was a long time ago. I- "

"Alois, Shamir!" Manuela came running up to the two of them with her cloak impeding her movement as it flapped wildly in the wind.

"Report." The archer said quickly.

"Hanneman and I have found a cave in the cliff side. Well, perhaps _found_ is the wrong word. You see, there was this bird that was trying to use my hair as a nest. I tried to shoo it away several times before Hanneman resorted to using a fire spell to scare it off. Long story short, I tripped him by accident and there was a thicket we set fire to which revealed an opening in rock face."

"Were Seteth or Flayn inside?"

She shook her head while adjusting her clothing. "It is too deep to tell without exploring further. That is why Hanneman is guarding the entrance."

"Troubling." Shamir said finding hundreds of things that could go wrong in that scenario. "A narrow and obscure area like that would make an easy opening to ambush from."

Manuela raised her hands and said, "Assuming anyone is in there. It could be abandoned or the dwelling of an animal for all we know."

She thought it over and said, "Only one way to know for sure. We should set up a fire to smoke out anyone that may be inside."

"Absolutely not." Alois protested adamantly. "If Flayn or Seteth are in there, we would be putting them in danger. I won't stand for that."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Manuela asked finding the sniper's solution to be a bit too crude for her liking. "I imagine they won't come out willingly. It also won't due for us to get killed from being a part of this little search committee."

"The risks are high with other alternatives. Ideally, we should force them out by using something so unsettling or ghastly that even they couldn't risk staying there." Shamir's eyes widened with an epiphany before she turned to Manuela and said, "Wait, that gives me a second idea. You said the cave was near the cliff base, yes?"

"Mhm. Just go west and it is a few paces down."

"Got it. Alois, come with me. You will like what I have in mind."

The knight cheerfully obliged and said, "As long as it does not involve ghosts or suffocation I am fully on board!"

* * *

…

"Ahem. Did you hear about the cucumber who was dealing with a family crisis? It turned out to be quite the pickle!"

…

"Maybe you've already heard that one. How about this. What was Jeralt's favorite type of tea? You'll have to reach for this answer because it is Spear-mint!"

Met with silence at the entrance of the cave, Alois cleared his throat and said undeterred, "You know, I finally figured out why Marianne is so quiet except when speaking with animals. Her voice must be a little horse."

"That is not to mention that Ignatz is so shy and afraid of confrontation. I'm sure in an archery competition he would prefer to draw."

The howls of the wind seemingly disapproved in response while the knight reached deep in his bag of jokes for something that would get even get Seteth to laugh. "Okay then, did you hear about the blacksmith who works with his hands? It can be a real nail bitter to watch and there are many wrists involved. Fortunately, he knuckles through the grueling work and palms a creation of his own making. Personally, I give him a thumbs up for leaving a fingerprint on his work. Such creativity and daring can come in real handy."

…

"Hmm. Nary a peep. In that case I must put my foot down and change the ankle of my approach. I cannot tip toe around the subject when it requires I speak from the sole. I came to the beach ready for anything. As it sands, I will not trip up or fall flatfooted in my efforts even if it requires me to be a bit of a heel!"

…

"... …Pfft! Hahahahaha! Hmph- " The sounds of girlish laughter were quickly silenced by a hand covering her mouth.

"Strange. Laughter was not the response I was expecting." Shamir said easily recognizing the voice belonging to Flayn. "The jig is up, Seteth. We've found you."

Another bout of silence occurred before a large sigh could be heard inside the cavern. "So you have. That does not change that I will cut you down if you try to enter this cave."

"Come now, Seteth. We have no intention to fight you." Alois said feeling a sting at his old friend approaching him so harshly. "We have come at the request of Byleth and Edelgard. They wish to speak with you."

"You mean they wish to end us like they did to Lady Rhea." He yelled back in anguish.

"Father." Flayn interjected as that was a word that caught the search party by surprise. "If they wanted us dead, they could have killed us many times before. I do not believe that is the reason they have come seeking us. We should at least hear them out."

"No. That is unacceptable. I cannot risk putting your life in the hands of those who would destroy everything we ever loved. That they would pursue us here of all places shows how little regard they have for us."

Hanneman frowned and said, "This is the burial-place of Flayn's mother, correct? I take it that makes her your wife."

"Something I foolishly told Byleth in confidence." Seteth regretfully said in despair. "Yes. Flayn insisted we visit this place one last time before we fled from the continent. We have no place here anymore. Edelgard and Byleth have said as much with their actions. They have thrown the continent into a bloody war and disrupted what little order the world had for their personal gain."

"You are mistaken, father." Flayn spoke up believing that was not something her professor was capable of. "He would never do that. Alois, you say the professor wished to speak with us. What about?"

The shining knight cleared his throat and said, "He instructed me to ask if you knew anything about pillars of light that rained from the sky. More importantly, how Garreg Mach defends itself from such a threat."

"Pillars of light?" Seteth said alarmed before quickly guarding his expression. "So, the rumors were true of what happened at Arianrhod. Did the emperor not blame the church for those actions? Why seek help from its former members."

"The details are a little murky." Shamir added expecting his response. "That is why we wish for you to speak with Byleth. It revolves around those who slither in the dark."

He closed his eyes and said tight-fisted, "I've heard the name. They are the cutthroats that Edelgard sided with. I'm sorry. What you have told me is all the more reason I cannot allow an audience with them to take place. I may not have been able to protect Lady Rhea or the church, but I will protect my daughter from those demons."

"Father." She implored knowing his heart had grown callous over the events that ravaged everything they knew and held dear. "If it is true that they are using pillars of light again, there is no place we could go where we would be safe."

"I understand that, but I cannot- "

"We must hear what Byleth has to say." Flayn interrupted having made up her mind. "I owe him as much for twice saving my life. He has saved your life too, father."

"I cannot claim to know why he spared us or what his motives are. But you Flayn. You are all I have left. If something were to happen- "

"Nothing will happen, father. My hope is the professor is still the man I once knew him to be." She insisted passionately having little else to believe in at this point. "We are both using borrowed time given to us by the professor. That he sent members of the church to look for us also shows his sincere desire to speak with us. A day would not pass where Alois would use puns to lure out a foe he intended to kill."

"Very true!" He added earnestly. "My puns are strictly for amusement and bringing smiles to the faces of the downtrodden. The only killing I intend to do is by having my audience die of laugher!"

"Or by ear infection." Shamir added with a smirk.

…

Meanwhile, as Alois underlined his goals, grave news had reached the depths of the underground city of Shambala. Inside, three war generals Chilon, Bias, and Pittacus could be heard arguing amongst themselves underneath the surface of the cavern city that housed those who slither in the dark.

"Myson is dead. We can confirm he passed away in Remire." Chilon, a man dressed in heavy armor from head to toe said filled with contempt and disgust. In his company were two women that no longer resembled the faces that they had been given at birth. Instead, they occupied the husks of those that they had killed. The three of them made up the most experienced or capable veterans left under command of Thales.

"Great. Just great! Adding the corpse of Cornelia to that list, how many more must we lose before we see that the approach we are taking is not working."

"Calm down, Bias."

"I am sorry. Am I shouting too loudly for you, Pittacus?" Bias said swiping her hand. More precisely, she used the lifeless feminine hand of the body she was still adjusting to. It could take up to a month to fully master the mannerism of the physique and voice they puppeteered. "I'd hate to disturb your ears. I should just forget that Myson was like a son to me."

"Enough. We are all tired of these losses." The armored knight said annoyed. "Unless you have something useful to say to save our people, then shut up."

Definitely, she cried back. "I have kept my tongue removed for hundreds of years as I've watched our people die and our power diminish. We are back to isolated cells like before. And for what? The head of one Nabatean? Is that lone accomplishment supposed to regain my faith in Thales?"

"If you no longer care for our cause then you are free to end your life where it stands."

"How dare you speak to me that way! I have given everything for our reprisal. My husband and children were the first to die when the Nabateans showed their fangs. A newborn like you has no right to speak to me like I am some wavering coward."

Behind her fake face, Pittacus said, "I do not have to live a thousand years to know you were obsessed with your clan. In case you forgot, more than your people died that day. Do not self-righteously act like your loss is a fragment of those that were slaughtered by Seiros and her judgement."

"Agarthans." A plea came from behind the three as the voice belonged to their leader. Tensions were high across the underground city and Thales knew he had to restore order before he lost control. "Now is not the time to bicker. The church is dead much like the bodies you control. Whatever remnant remains will be undone in time. Sothis, the scornful goddess who "chose" us remains deep in slumber inside of a host we will soon kill. That leaves only the saints to be made into weapons before our vengeance has truly been fulfilled.

"What of Nemesis?" Chilon asked behind his faceguard.

"The blood of Cethleann did not take. We will need to collect another sample." Thales explained believing that the death of Seiros had chilled the ravenous desire for the thief to retake the surface. It was a setback as the ghosts of the ten elites would only follow his command.

"Without the army of Nemesis, retaking Fódlan will end up in more needless deaths of our people." Bias hissed back openly. "We do not have much left to throw away at your disastrous plans."

"It has been my plans that have gotten us this far. Do not confuse my patience or sacrifice of useless pawns for complacency. I will see Sothis regret ever walking among us." He retorted while tossing a rolled-up letter to Bias. "Now, unless you seek to challenge my lead, then deliver this to Edelgard. She is another thorn that needs to be cut off from the glorious flower we will bloom."

"What's this?" She asked catching the scroll in her hands.

"Read it for yourself if you are curious. Once delivered to Edelgard kill as many as you can. I do not care how." Thales said before turning away to attend to other matters.

Doing just that, Bias unraveled the parchment to see it was written in the language of those who dwelled above ground. Her knowledge of the language was rusty, but it read as followed.

…

_Greetings My Dear Niece,_

_Despite the torn reputation between us, allow me to express my ardent and personal congratulations on finding a groom that will suitably match your compatibility with the Crest of Flames. It is exceedingly rare for two mates to possess the same major crest, especially one as important as yours. As such, perhaps crest implantation will not be needed on your children. It is such a tiresome and arduous task, after all. I'd hate to undergo the lengthy process when you will naturally have better luck than your father. Misfortune befell to him in so many ways during his reign, I'm afraid. _

_However, as your caretaker and uncle for so many years, I believe I have the right to assess if Byleth will make a satisfactory aid to you. If he were alive, I'm sure Ionius would ask the same to see if you've met a proper match. He always did care for you greatly. Especially when you were gravely hurt. Consider it a paternal and heartfelt request of me to take his place. It is my solemn duty to see if Byleth is worthy of stepping into the role of your subservient. We can't let just any commoner ascend to the imperial monarchy without proper cause, of course. _

_I'm sure my sister would also wish to meet him. It would be an understatement to say how deeply Patricia loves you and wants to see you happy. Even now she expresses her extreme desire to be with her daughter again. It is such a shame that the hands of fate have kept a mother from her child for so long. Believe me when I say she would do anything to see you again. _

_Precisely why I propose we hold a joyous reunion. Me, Byleth, you, and Patricia all together in the charming fields of Gronder. It is such an uplifting occasion that it would be foolish to decline. To do so might have abhorrent consequences. _

_It would not surprise me if fate itself struck a blinding light on a city or two should such injustices of a mother being withheld from the embrace of daughter remain intact. You must wish the same. It has been so long, but I doubt you could forget her face. Even someone as ruthless as you must have a soft spot for family if the welfare of your subjects is not enough to convince you. _

_Whatever we can do to mend our strained relationship would do wonders for us all, no? In any case, I'll be eagerly waiting for a response. Do try not to test my gracious hospitality while we still have the chance to repair relations. I'd hate to see our family ties burn to ash. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Beloved Uncle_

_Volkhard von Arundel_


End file.
